Terlatih Didului
by Aoi Uzumaki
Summary: Jomblo: Antara ngenes dan hina / Keduluan: Antara nyesek dan nggak terima/ Sayang, Naruto udah kebal dengan semua ejekan statusnya/ Namun semua berubah semenjak jomblo satunya datang/ Didedikasikan untuk para Jomblo Indonesia!
1. Sang Jomblo

TERLATIH DIDULUI

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN: Abaikan saja ke-GJ annya. Oke?

...

_Kalau suka itu segera bilang! Sebelum keduluan orang lain, loh!_

Entah mengapa kata-kata Kiba tadi seolah menghipnotis Naruto. Terngiang-ngiang terus di otaknya, seolah tidak mau berhenti. Membuat Naruto menjadi gusar.

Entah mengapa pula deretan meme di layar laptop Naruto terasa tidak lucu lagi bagi pemilik surai pirang ini. Bahkan ia lebih memilih melamun daripada meladeni page-page favoritnya saat _browsing_ seperti ini.

Naruto yakin ia adalah lelaki yang _gentle._ Tetapi, mengapa ia bahkan tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang ia sukai. Dan benar saja, selalu keduluan.

Pernah suatu masa, Naruto hendak menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Haruno Sakura, yang (katanya) sudah menunggu pernyataan Naruto untuknya. Eh, malah keduluan Sasuke, temennya yang satu tim di basket.

Naruto jadi ngerasa ditikung. Tapi, lambat laun ia jadi berpikir kalau itu salahnya juga yang udah _ngegantungin_ Sakura sekian lama. Dan sekarang Sakura udah bahagia sama Sasuke yang mungkin emang terbaik untuknya. Nyesek sih, ya.

Tujuh hari tujuh malem Naruto mengungkapkan unek-uneknya lewat _social media._ Facebook, twitter, BBM, WA, sampai Line. Bahkan, kuotanya langsung habis seminggu itu.

Tapi dari situlah Naruto belajar. Belajar buat merelakan seseorang, belajar buat jadi lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaan, juga belajar buat nggak menuhin TL orang. Selain itu, juga belajar buat pakai paket _unlimited_ aja. Daripada pakai kuota yang seminggu habis tak berjejak.

Mungkin bagi Naruto, satu pelajaran itu enggak cukup. Butuh jutaan pelajaran yang harus ia terima sampai ia bisa berani.

Kebukti kok, sampai sekarang ia masih belum berani menyampaikan rasanya kepada lawan jenis dan malah memendamnya. Dan setelah keduluan barulah ia sadar. Tapi kok, malah keterusan ya dan enggak berubah?

Naruto punya teman curhat, Tobi namanya. Tetanggaan depan rumah sama dia. Anak kuliahan yang (ngakunya) udah berpengalaman soal cinta.

Udah berapa kali dikasih solusi, eh tetap saja Naruto nggak ada kemajuan berarti. Tetap nggak berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Mungkin disaat remaja seumurannya merasa cocok dengan lagu _Mantan Terindah_ atau _Terlatih Patah Hati, _Naruto lebih cocok ke arah 'Terlatih Didului', walaupun judul lagu seperti itu nggak ada. Bikin Naruto tambah nelangsa.

Naruto bukan orang yang jelek dan tidak terkenal. Kulit tan dan iris sapphire yang memesona, ketampanan yang terpancar dari wajahnya (walaupun survei menunjukkan masih tampan Sasuke), senyum manisnya, juga pangkatnya sebagai kapten tim basket menambah kemantapannya. Pernah menjadi Ketua OSIS saat kelas satu juga menambah kehebatannya. Belum lagi, menjadi nomor dua di sekolah setelah Uchiha Sasuke tentu menandakan kepandaiannya.

Tapi kenapa tidak pernah ada gadis yang senantiasa di sampingnya? Bahkan, Neji, si Ketua OSIS sekarang yang gila disiplin itu saja ada cewek yang digandeng. Lah ini? Nembak aja nggak berani kok ya nggandeng? Impossible.

Nyesek memang. Tapi Naruto udah belajar menerima dan merelakan dari jaman bahula. Seperti yang sudah dibahas tadi, Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang _Terlatih Didului._ Jadi, rasanya ya sudah biasa~

"Kenapa murung gitu mukanya?" tanya Tobi yang lagi asik memetik gitar akustiknya.

"Belum disetrika, biasalah," jawab Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tobi tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Sekarang siapa lagi yang diembat?" Tobi kembali bertanya sambil meletakkan gitarnya.

"Shion, anak kelas 1-B, awalnya mau kutembak, eh udah jadian sama Sasori rupanya," Naruto menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di ruang keluarga Tobi.

Tobi terkekeh. "Telat sih," ejeknya, pedas.

"Dari dulu, keles," balas Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Tobi kembali terkekeh. Sifat Naruto ini tak bisa hilang rupanya. Terlalu mudah menyerah karena satu hal, dalam bidang cinta.

"Nar, namanya cinta itu ya diperjuangin! Jangan nunggu melulu, jangan ragu melulu! Berjuang dong biar dia tahu betapa besar cintamu buat dia!" Tobi kembali menasehati Naruto dengan kata-kata yang berbeda namun arti yang sama.

"Percuma. Berjuang atau enggak berjuang sama aja, diduluin," elak Naruto.

"Tapi ujungnya diduluin, ya? Berarti itu hasil _usaha_ mu? Hasil itu adalah cerminan dari usaha seseorang, ya kalau udah diduluin cerminannya ya kamu enggak serius sama dia," Tobi mengambil gitarnya kembali dan memetiknya kembali pula.

"Kamu bilang begitu emang berapa mantanmu?" tanya Naruto ketus. Tobi tertawa.

"Kenapa harus mantan? Emangnya mantan itu menandakan usahamu? Menurutku ya mantan itu malah menandakan seberapa sering usahamu itu putus dijalan. Hubunganku masih _fine _sama Sasame, mungkin kita enggak saling memiliki, tapi kita berusaha ngejaga cinta kita masing-masing dan mertahanin itu seterusnya," jawab Tobi dengan wajah kalemnya.

"Harus seribet itu? Cinta itu rumit banget apa?" gerutu Naruto sambil memandangi langit-langit rumah Tobi.

"Cinta itu bukannya rumit juga enggak sederhana. Cinta itu sulit dimengerti, butuh rasa percaya, juga saling menjaga," kata Tobi masih kalem.

"Namanya ribet," eyel Naruto. Tobi tertawa.

"Terserahlah. Pandangan tiap orang kan emang beda. Nggak seru kalau sama," Tobi mengakhiri petuahnya hari itu.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu menantang tetangganya ini bermain PES. Ck, lelaki!

Jalan menuju rumah Naruto dari rumah Tobi mungkin kurang lebih hanya 100 meter. Tergolong dekat sekali, tapi entah mengapa bagi Naruto menjadi jauh sekali. Seperti rumahnya dengan Sasuke saja, berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Efek galau mungkin.

Ini semua karena Tobi! Naruto menantangnya main PES dan ternyata Naruto kalah telak dari Tobi. Dan entah kenapa Naruto jadi berpikir soal hasil adalah cerminan usaha. Dan Naruto langsung _connect_ kalau hasil kekalahannya adalah tanda usahanya saat bermain game.

Yayaya.. sepertinya perkataan Tobi ada benarnya juga...

Pulang ke rumah, Naruto langsung tepar di kasurnya. Matanya berat dan panas, kelamaan bermain game. Untung saja Ayah dan Ibunya tidak sedang di rumah, kalau ada pasti sudah di-hak-des Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto malah nggak bisa bablas ke alam mimpi. Nafsunya mau melek terus, nggak tau kenapa. Mungkin galaunya masih berlanjut.

Karena sudah menyerah mau tidur dan Naruto sudah bosan kuadrat, beranjaklah si kepala duren ini ke meja belajarnya. Dimana Macbook-nya tersembunyi.

Dengan iseng namun pasti, Naruto asik _browsing_ ke dunia maya. Biasanya dia memakai ponselnya, tetapi berhubung Naruto sedang cinta kuota dan eman-eman, maka dia pakai Macbook kesayangannya.

Di TL Facebook-nya, udah ada sederetan status alay bin ajaib yang nampang. Bikin sepet mata dan batin. Udah ngetiknya pakai kalkulator, mana isi pokoknya ngumbar hubungan pula. Bikin alis terangkat, mulut menganga, dan mata besar sebelah.

TL twitter 11/12 lah sama Facebook, yah kalau FB mungkin persentase orang warasnya 10% setidaknya twitter 15% dalam kehidupan Naruto. Masuk ke golongan manakah kalian?

Senggak-enggaknya di twitter masih ada kata motivasi buat para penyandang status... LDR. LDR alias _Long Distance Relationship._ Nah nah.. nyesek lagi bukan?

Tapi, Naruto udah punya _mindset_ kalau jomblo itu strong dan selalu rapopo. Jadi ya Naruto udah tebel imannya sama mention-mention mesra pasangan yang belum tentu jadi suami-istri itu.

Dari jaman bahula, Naruto emang belum pernah 'mesra' sama seorang gadis. Nah, loh! Mesra aja belum pernah kok mau pacaran? Apalagi LDR. Wah, itu kmvrt sekali.

Pernah sekali Naruto hampir berhasil nembak cewek. Iya, hampir! Belum ada yang ngembat! Tapi ya itu, besoknya itu cewek udah pindah ke Osaka. Sialan, ya?

Naruto jadi mikir apakah dia bakalan jadi perjaka tua, ya? Mau nembak didului, pas nggak diembat malah ceweknya pergi. Oh, tuhan! Kenapa hidup Naruto runyam sekali?

Padahal Naruto termasuk cowok yang _fashionable._ Stylenya keren, ngikutin jaman. Nggak kayak Neji yang tampilannya udah kayak prajurit abad pertengahan atau Lee yang rambutnya kayak orang Cina jaman kungfu dipuja-puja. Gadgetnya oke! Macbook, G3 Styles, IPhone juga ada di kantongnya. Nggak kayak Sai yang ponselnya udah dari jaman samurai atau Shino yang masih mengandalkan Pak Pos.

Tapi Naruto tetap bertanya KENAPA! Kenapa mereka lebih dulu menggandeng seorang gadis nan unyus daripada dia yang hanya menggandeng angin saja?

Kalau lagi pasrah dan ingat tuhan, Naruto hanya akan berbatin ria, _Inilah takdir, jalani saja apa yang ada di depan mata_. Sambil pasang muka sok alim dan sok berderai air mata.

Okelah, Naruto terima jikalau Sasuke menggandeng Sakura. Memanglah Sasuke itu tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Lah kalau sama Lee? Udah muka 0,0001% diatas standar, rangking 12 dari bawah satu angkatan, mana ekonomi pas-pasan. Itulah kira-kira yang ada di otak encer Uzumaki Naruto.

"Emang ya, jadi orang yang nyaris _perfect_ itu susah..." lirih Naruto dengan gaya sok gantengnya. Sok unyus juga pula. Dan yang paling penting, nada bicaranya itu 99,99% tertalu PD.

Akhirnya Naruto bosan juga sama Macbook-nya. Berpalinglah ia pada ponsel kesayangannya. Merek terbaru dengan model terbaru pula. Yang jelas, spek-nya udah diatas rata-rata, ya.

BBM adalah aplikasi yang tengah di gandrungi remaja saat ini. Alasannya kita nggak perlu susah-susah beli ponsel BlackBerry, cukup buka playstore terus unduh ya sudah selesai masalahnya.

Jelaslah, Naruto masuk ke golongan remaja yang tak mau ketinggalan punya aplikasi ini. Siapa tau ada yang BC-in pinnya, lalu ada cewek cantik yang invite dia. Lumayan kan, nambah kenalan buat dijadiin bribikan.

Semenjak Minato dan Kushina ada urusan bisnis ke Jerman, Naruto jadi leluasa nggak belajar. Asyik BBM-an nyaris seharian. Kedengerannya enak memang, tapi ngeri juga kalau tiba-tiba ada maling masuk tanpa perijinan. Wah, bisa panjang deh urusannya.

Untung aja Ayah dan Ibunya nggak mengundang Karin, sepupunya yang galak itu datang ke rumah. Bisa hancur keasikan Naruto yang jarang didapetin. Masa habis diomelin tiap jam sama sang Ibunda eh mau disemprot juga sama sepupunya? Iuh banget lah, ya.

Jam berpacu seolah secepat lamborghini. Perasaan tadi baru jam 6 kok ya sudah jam 8? Welah dalah.

Karena Naruto masih lumayan memprioritaskan pendidikan, akhirnya dia membereskan alat sekolah, lalu kembali leyeh-leyeh BBM-an. Prioritas dari negara mana ya? Nyesel Author ngetiknya.

Naruto membuat PM baru.

_Mungkin kisah perjuangan cintaku enggak segampang film yang dengan durasi 2 jam, semua masalah itu selesai._

Respon-nya ternyata banyak. Terutama dari teman-temannya yang asik mampir sana-sini di social media.

Contohnya aja Ino yang langsung heboh. Kalau Naruto tidak membalas, ia PING Naruto berkali-kali. Nada suara BBM benar-benar mewarnai malam Naruto kali ini. Maklum, di rumah kan sepi sekali kalau hanya ada dia dan pembantu yang super-duper hormat dan kaku di depannya.

Yah, bahkan saat Naruto melakukan tingkah konyol, pembantu itu tetap saja berkeringat dingin di hadapannya, dan itu membuat Naruto merasa wajahnya seseram sadako.

Entah mengapa salah satu respon temannya membuat Naruto merasa terhina. Dari Kiba. Wah, mungkin akan terjadi perang dunia sosmed setelah ini.

_Nar. Ada cewek cantik. Kelas 1-C. Sumpah, kamu pasti langsung klepek-klepek._

Yah, mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir, bahasanya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, terkesan menghina Naruto. Emangnya Naruto segampang itu jatuh cinta, ya?

Tapi, diam-diam Naruto penasaran juga. Maklum, Naruto kan juga seorang pria, jelas _kepo_ lah kalau masalah cewek cantik.

Tinggal perilakunya aja gimana. Kalau cocok ya kenapa tidak gitu...

Diam-diam Naruto ingin menyelidiki orang yang dimaksud oleh temannya yang pencinta anjing itu.

Bisa dibilang inilah misinya mencari bribikan baru dalam goresan tinta di lembaran baru kisahnya.

**~To Be Continued~**

Yosh! Leganya otak Aoi setelah diperas membuat fic ini.

Bikin otak keringetan. Haha, udah kayak senam aja, ya.

Gomen ya kalau fic ini GJ dan enggak bagus.

Mohon krisarnya dalam kolom REVIEW.

Arigatou Gozaimasu,

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	2. Calon Bribikan

TERLATIH DIDULUI

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN: Abaikan GJ-nya nikmati ke-jones-annya

...

Naruto mungkin udah punya tekad kuat buat kenalan sama cewek kelas 1-C itu. Tapi, masih ada trauma bergejolak di dada. Rasanya cenat-cenut kayak marmut.

Sebenernya, Naruto udah mau nge-BM Kiba. Tapi ya gimana? Gengsinya melebihi tempat dimana Dewa Jashin berada. Tuh keliatan lewat teleskop.

Tapi, Naruto juga bukan cowok cemen yang takut tanya. Wah, kalau masalah tanya aja jadi belibet kapan kamu dapat cewek, Nar? Perjaka tua loh, di depan mata.

Sambil meremas ponsel tidak berdosanya, Naruto bimbang. Hatinya dilema kayak Ceribel. Mau tanya, gengsi, nggak tanya, nggak kenal. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ahh.. paling ya didului lagi. Lagian tuh cewek pasti cakep deh sampai si Kiba klepek-klepek," gumam Naruto di tengah gelapnya malam. Iya gelap, lampunya kan belum dinyalain. Hemat gitu.

Dering BBM bunyi lagi. Naruto mengecek ponselnya. Wah, niat hemat kuotanya gimana, nih? Oh iya, _unlimited_ ya?

_Kamu yang klepek-klepek, aku enggak. Bisa ditonjok Yakumo._

Naruto sweatdrop. Panjang umur! Paranormal! Atau apalah itu, ya. Maklum, yang ngetik jomblo kudet.

Naruto kembali dilema. Mau bales, pasti topiknya bakalan soal cewek. Nggak dibales, PING melulu. Naruto kan nggak suka PING, bagusan ya Oranye. Ehem.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Lebih penting daripada KPK vs POLRI.

Yakumo itu kan mantan bribikannya. Nahloh, nyesek lagi. Awas, asma, nyesek mulu.

Hari H dimana Naruto akan menembak Yakumo, Kiba sudah duluan sedang menggandeng tangannya. Hooohh... itu pasti kmvrt moment sekali. Mana pakai nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya RAN pula. Itu tuh yang _Dekat di Hati._

Ceritanya, Yakumo itu beda sekolah sama Naruto, tapi satu kompleks perumahan. Udah lama Naruto memendam perasaan bak menanam padi, dan itu terjadi. Kiba kan sering main ke rumahnya. Biasa... main PS sambil narkoba-an dikit lah. Eh, enggak. Main PS doang.

Nah, waktu mereka mau ke warungnya Anko, sebuah tempat yang lebih dikenal dengan BURJONAN. Dan siapapun mereka yang acap kali terlihat jajan disini bakal dikatai sebagai anggota komplotan B-U-R-J-O-N-A-N. Serem? Enggak sih.

Eh.. ketemulah mereka dengan seorang gadis nan rupawan bak cinderella di silangkan dengan Nayla GGS, namanya Yakumo. _Wush, namanya aja udah anggun banget,_ kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran Kiba.

Nah, problemnya itu adalah.. Naruto enggak pernah ngasih tau Kiba kalau Yakumo itu udah jadi bribikannya dari lama. Otomatis, Kiba kira Naruto nggak ada rasa. Jadilah peristiwa yang bikin Naruto nyesek kuadrat.

Udah dia siapin kata-kata manis yang romantis, ehh... malah ada aksi yang bikin suasana berubah drastis. Si pencinta anjing itu memberikan sekotak besar coklat belgia dan tidak lupa bunga mawar serta kata-kata yang bikin lemes seluruh badan. Aduh, pengen.

Jeritan cie-cie udah berkumandang dengan semangat yang koar-koar. Naruto pasrah sambil bersandar di pojokan.

Hidup kok ya susah banget, le... le..

Akhirnya kata-kata manis yang udah disiapkan ya hanya tinggal ditelan lagi. Saat seperti ini, lagu yang cocok untuk Naruto adalah:

_Kau harus bisa.. bisa.. berlapang dada~_

Tapi ada hukum yang sudah pasti terjadi pada Naruto. Bukan Archimedes apalagi Newton, tetapi hukum yang menyatakan bahwa setiap Naruto didului, ia akan tetap strong, tabah, dan ikhlas. Yah, mungkin nggak dapat gandengan, tapi setidaknya dapat pahala.

Sehari sesudahnya, Naruto masih belum bisa move on mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dimana Kiba menembak Yakumo di depan halte sekolah. Sama kayak idenya Naruto. Kan disana banyak anak sekolahan, biar bisa pamer gitu ke jomblo dan jomblowati. Niatnya.

Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan memang nggak suka sama orang yang hobinya mau pamer. Tuh, niatnya Naruto jelek mau pamerin hubungannya sedetik setelah diterima, eehh.. malah diperpanjang masa jomblonya. Udah kayak SIM sama KTP aja, ya.

Nah, waktu Naruto duduk di bangkunya, terdengarlah senandung lagu yang dinyanyikan Kiba. Lagu dengan judul _Dekat di Hati_ mungkin emang pas sama kondisi mereka yang pacaran beda sekolah dan jauh rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya belum bisa dikatakan LDR.

Naruto udah berkaca-kaca, bukan karena mendengar suara Kiba yang _amburegeul_ tapi karena larut dalam haru biru merah kuning yang terjadi karena kesakitan hatinya.

_'__Huh.. rela Nar, relain ajjaaaa!' _Naruto mencoba menasihati dirinya sendiri. Yah, tapi apa daya, udah terlanjur cinta mau gimana? Masa mau dilepasin gitu aja? Butuh proses lama.

Udahlah _plesbek_-nya. Naruto sudah megap-megap bak orang terkena asma yang amnesia. Tapi, tekadnya sudah sebulat koin lima ratusan. Dia sudah MOVE ON.

Dan saat memainkan ponselnya, Naruto teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih penting dari anak kelas 1-C tadi. Lebih penting pula dari masa lalu kelamnya yang selalu galau terdepan.

Tugas Bahasanya belum dikerjakan! Wah, bisa kena semprot Guru Asuma! Bisa-bisa Naruto diasepin pakai rokok bernikotin tinggi itu. _Duuhh.. kenapa sih Guru Asuma itu masih hidup aja? Padahal udah berapa banyak nikotin yang diisep? Kapan mampusnya, sih? _Kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak Naruto. Ckck.. durhaka.

Cepet-cepet Naruto membuka bukunya. Wah, pas sekali. Tugasnya membuat teks yang bertema REMAJA MASA KINI. Kalau masalah beginian sih, Naruto udah punya gambaran. Hahaha, pasti laporannya ini yang dapat nilai A+++

Naruto membuka kembali Macbooknya, lumayan lah, bisa menyindir teman-temannya yang sudah lepas dari kata jomblo. Mereka yang meninggalkan dirinya dibelakang dengan bergandengan tangan bersama cewek-cewek pujaan hatinya.

Naruto tertawa sadis di depan Macbooknya. Hahaha!

Lembur. Lembur. Lembur. Lemur. Semur.

Pukul 00.01.00, Naruto tertidur dengan posisi nggak enak dipandang.

...

Alarm ponsel, tablet, dan phablet Naruto bunyi semua. Sahut menyahut menjadi satu. Membuat telinga Naruto nyaris pecah andaikata ia tidak ingat kupingnya bukan berasal dari keramik.

"Hoaahhmm... nyam.. nyam.. hm? Pagi ini aku masih jomblo, ya?" gumam Naruto. Bahkan, ia masih mengingat statusnya walaupun sudah bermimpi punya kekasih bidadari sekalipun.

"Tuan Muda Naruto! Sekolah, tuan!" seru seorang _maid_ mansion Naruto. Naruto mengucek matanya. Masih ½ sadar. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan pembantu tadi barusan dan siapa yang ngomong.

"Astaga! Sekolah! Wah, kok bisa lupa, ya? Hah.. laptop! Ponsel!" Naruto langsung memasukkan kedua barang kesayangannya itu ke dalam tasnya.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Naruto memasukkan alat-alat yang ia perlukan. Yah, mungkin 11/12 lah sama kecepatan maksimum dari mobil ferrari.

Entah mandi atau tidak, yang jelas Naruto udah langsung melesat dan muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya. Wah, inilah jomblo, nggak ada yang ngingetin buat mandi.

Inilah salah seorang jomblo. Naruto mengatur ponselnya berbunyi pada pukul 07.15. Salahnya tidak mengganti alarm hari minggunya. Dan itulah jomblo, nggak ada yang ngingetin buat bangun pagi.

Yang jelas, pukul 07.30 Naruto harus siap di sekolah kalau tidak mau disuruh berdiri di lorong oleh Guru Kakashi. Wah, siapa juga yang suruh jam pertama diisi guru sok keren itu?

Setelah memakai parfum dengan nama yang mirip dengan nama sebuah terowongan di Jakarta yang konon ada hantunya, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya. Dan terciumlah aroma rancu.

Ah, tapi masa bodoh buat Naruto. Dengan PD-nya, ia berjalan dengan gaya pejabat sok sibuk.

JEBRET.

Kok rasanya jemek-jemek gitu ya? Mana baunya nggak enak. Naruto merasakan suatu kehangatan yang tidak biasa terselubung di kakinya. Hmm.. jemek, hangat, dan agak-agak gimana gitu teksturnya.

_Kayaknya kenal,_ batin Naruto.

Sapphire Naruto melirik ke bawah. Ada sesuatu yang terinjak dirinya yang tengah bertelanjang kaki. Coklat-coklat kehijauan. Wah, ini pasti organik.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah mules nomor 10-nya. Dengan was-was, ia terduduk dan mencium aroma kakinya. Khas sekali. Teramat nikmat malah.

"Hueekkk!" Naruto langsung muntah-muntah setelah mencium parfum alami itu. "KYUUBIIIIIII!" begitu teriaknya.

"Meeoongg!" seolah mengejek Naruto, kucing peliharaan Kushina itu melangkah sombong di hadapan Naruto. Wah, gayanya sudah seperti kucing-kucing di meme.

"SIALAN!"seru Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Tahukah kalian? Yang diinjak Naruto tadi adalah TA1 yang keluar dengan mewahnya dari seekor Kyuubi.

Naruto melesat ke kamar mandi, mencuci kakinya, memakai sabun, parfum, lotion, sampai obat anti nyamuk. Faktor bau.

"Duh, sialan itu kucing. Mampus aja sekalian. Jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto mencuri-curi pandang ke arah jam kodoknya. Jam 07.20.

"Bllsht!" seru Naruto yang langsung bablas tak berjejak. Yah, walau masih ada samar-samar bau yang nikmat itu.

Dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan Naruto berlari dengan gerakan kilat milik BoboiBoy. Hyaakk.. Naruto Halilintar.

Melewati pos ronda, pos ojek, dan pos satpam, itulah perjalanan Naruto menuju sekolahan. Belum tanjakan dan turunannya. Wah, untung saja tidak ada tikungan. Karena ditikung itu sakit.

Peluh membanjiri wajah Naruto. Nanti dikelas pasti ia akan kegerahan berhubung Guru Kakashi tidak terlalu menyukai pemakaian AC di pagi hari.

Ah, terbayang sudah menyiksanya.

Pak Satpam Izumo hampir saja menutup gerbang sekolah jika Naruto tidak melesat masuk ke dalam.

Pukul 07.28.46. Yah, setidaknya ia masih punya waktu dua menit sebelum bel berbunyi nyaring. Lari.. lari.. pagi-pagi.. badan sehat.. nyaris telat... hampir mati.

Kelas 2-B. Kelas dengan isi manusia _freak_ yang tidak seharusnya berdiri di muka bumi ini. Di antara 30 siswa disini, hanya Naruto yang banjir keringat.

"Wihh.. kenapa kok sampai bau acem gini? Mandi gak lu?" tanya Kiba dengan lagak sok-nya.

"_Urusai_! Gak liat apa? Mukaku yang unyus ini telah berubah berkilat-kilat bak kesiram minyak goreng," Naruto memasang wajah nelangsanya.

Kiba terkekeh. "Unyus apaan. Oh iya! Gimana soal BM-ku kemarin? Penasaran tidak?" goda Kiba.

Naruto mendengus. "Biasa aja tuh. Tapi, aku ingin tahu siapa dia," balas Naruto.

"Itu namanya penasaran, _baka_," balas Kiba.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Pura-pura nggak ndengerin omongannya Kiba. Nyelekit sih, tapi ah sudahlah. Perkataan Kiba tidak sesakit saat ia didului menembak Yakumo. Oh, lupakan.

Yang Naruto inginkan saat ini hanyalah kipasan sambil minum segelas es. Membayangkannya saja nikmat sekali, apalagi jika benar-benar terjadi. Akhhh... mantap!

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan ia ada di pantai dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, es kelapa yang menyegarkan, dan juga gadis-gadis cantik yang melayaninya. Ngeres.

"Woi! Sadar! Guru Kakashi OTW!" Kiba menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat Naruto terlonjak.

"Aelah kampret!" Naruto nggebukin Kiba ala cewek-cewek genit. Itu kayak salah satu koreonya Ceribel.

Dan hari itu berawal dengan guru maskeran yang konon katanya suka baca novel yang begituan. Err.. tanda petik aja ya, IYKWIM.

...

Yehet! Saatnya istirahat pertama. Muka-muka murid yang nafsu pengen jajan udah keliatan. Aura kelam pelajaran Kimia berubah menjadi ceria. Rasanya merdeka.

"Nar, pengen aku kenalin nggak?" tawar Kiba.

Karena Naruto tau kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali, buru-buru kepalanya mengangguk. Semangat sudah kalau bicara soal bribikan baru.

"Ikut deh ke kantin!" ucap Kiba berbangga diri. Ngerasa jadi cowok yang mengenal banyak cewek cantik. Ya, walaupun hanya NGERASA dan belum tentu FAKTA.

Naruto menurut. Jarang-jarang dia ke kantin, biasanya malah main di lapangan basket. Satu lawan satu dengan rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang rupa-rupanya juga telah menikungnya. Nyesek sih, ya.

Naruto mengekor Kiba. Cowok yang (mungkin dan ngakunya) paling update di seantero sekolah elite ini.

"Sssstt... liatin deh rombongan itu!" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk rombongan gadis yang udah kayak mau demo di Bundaran HI.

"Yang mana? Itu banyak banget. Kesannya malah kayak rombongan bebek nyebrang jalan," kata Naruto. Tega banget.

"Hmm.. bentar. Loh? Kok nggak ada, ya?" gumam Kiba. "Emmhh.. sorry, Nar. Kayaknya hari ini itu cewek nggak ke kantin deh. Bokek mungkin," kata Kiba salah tingkah. Habis, dia sudah ke-GR-an duluan.

Naruto mendengus. "Huh! Ya udah deh, aku cabut duluan," kata Naruto, jengkel. Ini sama saja dengan membuang waktunya yang tidak terlalu berharga. Kan jomblo.

...

Naruto sedang duduk di ayunan di taman bermain sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang ada di seberang sekolahnya. Menatap pemandangan dimana anak-anak berlarian dengan riang serta teriakan guru mereka yang membujuk untuk tidur siang.

"Naru-kun, ayo," ajak seorang wanita berambut merah dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Uhm! Baiklah Kak Kurama!" Naruto mengangguk riang, membantu membawakan kotak besar lainnya.

Senin, Kamis, dan Sabtu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu Naruto. Yap, hari ini adalah salah satu dari tiga hari tersebut.

Kurama, sepupunya, akan mengajaknya ke sebuah rumah sakit guna mendatangi sebuah bangsal anak. Tempat dimana setidaknya lawakan Naruto laku.

Mobil Kurama melaju perlahan. Wanita anggun ini berprofesi sebagai guru TK yang merangkap pekerjaan menjadi dokter bedah anak. Lucu, ya? Itu semua karena Kurama sangat menyukai anak-anak. Tapi, ia lebih sering memakai jas-nya daripada menjadi guru di yayasan milik ayahnya.

Itu menular pada Naruto yang semenjak setahun ini selalu diajak ke bangsal anak. Senang rasanya bisa melakukan stand up comedy alias ngelawak dengan bayaran tawa anak-anak. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang bilang garing seperti teman-temannya.

Naruto langsung berlari ke bangsal anak favoritnya. Sementara Kurama melanjutkan job-nya. Sedikit lagi dan Naruto bisa membuka pintu yang istimewa itu.

SREET.

"Ekh?" Naruto tercekat. Di hadapannya adal sesosok gadis berambut indigo lembut. Sampai Naruto berpikir apakah gadis ini memakai shampo Sun*ilk?

Semua anak yang umumnya berusia 10-15 tahun itu menatap kagum sesosok itu yang tengah menyanyikan lagu dengan alunan gitar.

Naruto kenal lagu itu. Taylor Swift – Safe And Sound. Ia tahu karena ia suka menonton The Hunger Games dimana lagu ini menjadi salah satu soundtracknya.

Salah seorang anak yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto berseru. "Naruto- niichan!".

Semuanya menoleh, tak terkecuali gadis ini.

"Naruto-niichan! Ayo cepetan mulai stand up comedy-nya! Aku bosan dengerin lagunya!" seru seorang anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu.

"Woi woi.. keep calm! Tapi kenapa? Bukannya suara kakak ini bagus? Aku saja suka sekali," Naruto berkata sambil memuji gadis itu. Yang dipuji nampak bersemu mendengarnya.

"Iya tapi dari tadi Tamaki me-request lagu Taylor terus, aku kan maunya dengerin lagu Avenged Sevenfold! Atau Maroon 5!" keluh Konohamaru.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Kakak ini mana bisa menyanyikan lagu A7X, Konohamaru," kata Naruto. "Ya, kan?" lanjutnya meminta persetujuan gadis indigo itu.

"I.. iya,". Naruto terpesona. Wah, suaranya benar-benar seperti semilir angin! Membuat Naruto seolah menjadi layangan yang terbang mengikuti angin membawanya. Eh?

"Maafkan dia, ya, namaku Naruto! Kau?" tanya Naruto.

"A.. aku.. Hinata," jawab gadis itu terbata. "Heh? Kau berpikir aku ini lelaki nakal yang ingin meng-apa-apakan mu, hm? Tenanglah, aku hanya seorang pemuda yang akan menghibur anka-anak nakal ini dengan aksi komediku!" Naruto membaca raut wajah Hinata, nama gadis itu.

Kecemasan itu tak lekas pergi dari wajah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto nampak berpikir.

"Aku pamit dulu, jaa!" buru-buru, Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. _Kenapa dengannya?_ Itulah yang terbesit di hati seorang Naruto. Apakah wajahnya seseram sadako? Ah tidak.. sadako itu kan wanita, kenapa dia jadi sadako?

"Wah, Naruto-nii menakuti Hinata-nee, wajah mesum," ledek Konohamaru. Tentu saja Naruto tersinggung.

"_Urusai!_" balas Naruto.

Diam-diam, Naruto penasaran juga dengan gadis indigo itu. Wah, kira-kira dimana ya sekolahnya? Keluarganya? Apa udah punya pacar?

**To Be Continued**

Haduh... rasanya mantap sekali mengetiknya.

O iya, makasih ya buat reviewnya, bikin tambah semangat :D

Wah, ternyata fic ini beraliran humor, yah? Hehe, sok nggak tahu.

Mari tulis review kalian buat mengembangkan fic ini.

Arigato Gozaimasu,

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	3. Oh Hinata

Terlatih Didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN: Jones jangan nyesek, ya.

...

Mungkin Naruto bukanlah seorang stalker yang selalu nge-stalk orang yang menarik untuknya. Tapi, engah mengapa gadis itu membuatnya kepo. Namanya Hinata. Nama keluarganya belum diketahui. Wajahnya kalem, orangnya pemalu.

Kesan yang Naruto dapat dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ah, tapi Naruto bukanlah tipikal lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada _first sight._ Menurutnya, cinta itu butuh proses panjang. Yaaa.. kalau mau jangka pendek ya: SAYANG.

Sekarang Naruto sedang BBM-an dengan Sasuke. Curhat soal kejombloannya. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jikalau tidak mencari masalah dengan Naruto.

_Makanya ganteng dikit. Kamu: udah jelek, dobe, mana cemen pula. Kapan coba kamu nggak ditikung?_

Naruto mengumpat pada Zenfone-nya. Padahal tidak punya salah apapun. Wah, memang keputusan yang salah mengungkapkan hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peka, ah!

Bicara soal tidak peka, Naruto jadi ingat perkataannya Shion saat dulu mereka kenal.

"Wah, Naruto-senpai ini tidak peka. Andai aja senpai perasa dikit, pasti cewek-cewek langsung antri,"

Naruto mulai berfikir. Hm..hm.. kurang peka? Eh tidak peka? Masa, sih? Rasanya dia ini orang yang pengertian pada lawan jenis. RASANYA loh bukan NYATANYA.

Jomblo kronis. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Naruto. Sebenarnya, menjadi seorang jomblo itu tidaklah se-hina dan ngenes itu, Naruto saja yang mendramatisir. Pasalnya, jika jomblo itu hina dan ngenes, Aoi termasuk ke dalam deretannya. Apalagi orang Indonesia, wah, setumpuk.

Namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bertahan. Naruto kan _strong_. Bahkan, kabar burung mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu lebih _strong_ dari kuli bangunan _departement store_ di pusat kota Konoha. Yah, 11/12 lah sama Hercules.

Naruto menguap lebar. Wah, memikirkan soal Hinata bikin Naruto puyeng dan akhirnya ngantuk. Mau cari akun facebook-nya, ntar berakhir dengan nge-stalk. Mau tidur, otak tidak bersahabat. Iya, masa dia mau tidur sambil mikirin Hinata? Ya nggak bisa bablas ke alam mimpi, lah. Mungkin ujung-ujungnya dia bakal mimpi 'IYWIM' dengan cewek.

Naruto itu ribet. Mau tidur salah, mau nge-stalk salah, bernafas pun salah. Mending masuk liang lahat aja. Eh.. bercanda.

Dering BBM yang khas berbunyi. Ternyata dari Tobi. Si abang yang (ngakunya) pintar soal cinta. Nah, ada apa gerangan?

Naruto membaca deretan kata di BBM itu dengan seksama. Dan muncullah suatu hal yang Naruto nggak paham.

_Nar, sekarang itu jamannya cewek-cewek suka boyband, apalagi korea. Nah, aku dapet info, nih. Yang lagi booming itu namanya EXO. Coba kamu ikutin style-nya._

Naruto hanya menatap dengan alis terangkat sebelah. _EXO? Makanan apa tuh? _Kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak Naruto.

Ah, kamu ini, Nar! Udah jomblo, kudet, hidup lagi! Bisa enggak sih gaul sedikit? EXO aja nggak tau. Ckckck...

Akhirnya, Naruto _search_ di google. Simbah dari segala simbah.

"Ooooo..." Naruto membulatkan mulutnya. Membaca deretan nama member. Menurut Naruto, nama personelnya ini aneh-aneh dan enggak etis. Yah, itukan menurut Naruto.

"Ini beneran namanya Sehun? Kirain Bihun," gumam Naruto. Ah, sepertinya Naruto salah gaul. Masa Sehun diplesetin jadi Bihun? Pinter banget ngelawaknya.

"Tao? Hmm.. kamu 'tao' nggak sih?" mungkin setelah ini, Naruto akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa akibat jomblo kronis dan bicara sendirian.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan style mereka. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Wah, itukah style anak jaman sekarang?

Gelengan kepala Naruto itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sok alim. Terdengarlah perkataan Naruto.

"Ckck.. tobatlah, Nak! Masa cowok beginian lebih laris daripada aku? Jelas-jelas ganteng aku, unyus aku, keren aku, dan juga _perfect_ aku."

PD. Itulah gambaran untuk kondisi Naruto saat ini. Di hadapan Naruto terpampang foto D.O. _Wah, ya jelas banget lah ganteng D.O,_ pasti itulah perkataan yang pas di benak para fans K-Pop terutama fans EXO.

Naruto meng-_close_ semua _tab_ yang ia buka. Tersinggung juga nyesek. Tobi bilang ikutin style-nya. Mungkin jika para kaum adam diberitahu seperti itu akan berpikir seberapa jelekkah dirinya? Seberapa culunnya? Seberapa kamseupay-nya? Sampai disuruh ngikutin style orang lain. Nyesek.

Bahkan, dimata Tobi. Bayangkan! Dimata mahasiswa fakultas hukum itu! Yang sebenernya penampilannya lebih urakan dari Naruto!

Err.. ralat.. jaman sekarang urakan itu keren, loh. Berarti yang culun itu memang Naruto! Nyesek.

Wajah Naruto sedikit-demi sedikit terlihat makin mewek. Semakin berkerut. Semakin menderita. Juga, semakin menunjukan ke-jones-annya.

Masih tertahan di pelupuk mata cairan bening yang (mungin) rasanya asin. Kenyesekan Naruto selama ini berubah menjadi kesedihan. Sedih, karena selama ini nggak ada yang kasih tahu kalau style-nya tidak modern dan tidak sekeren Tobi atau EXO. Padahal, baru aja dia dengan PD nya memproklamasikan ke-gantengannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto nggak jadi nangis.

_Kalau aku nangis percuma, nggak ada yang ngehibur. Kan aku jomblo._

Olala. Kirain tadi karena Naruto merasa cowok gentle itu nggak nangis. Ternyata! Apaan?

Lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai tertidur dengan posisi yang lebih tidak enak dipandang.

...

Yeay! Selasa! Waktunya olahraga!

Lebih tepatnya, waktunya menampilkan ke-_macho-_an tiap lelaki pada para gadis yang masih single. Biar cepat-cepat melepas kata jomblo.

Termasuk Naruto. Nggak mau ketinggalan dengan ke-kincolongan teman sebangsanya tentang olahraga. Liat! Badannya Naruto atletis, kan? Sayang, dadanya enggak sispek. Eh.

"Kira-kira olahraga hari ini apa, ya?" anak lelaki kelas Naruto sepertinya sedang merumpi ria. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak ketinggalan.

"Guru Guy pasti akan memberikan olahraga terbaik untuk kita! Membuat kita berbadan seatletis Ade Ray!" entah sejak kapan, Lee muncul dengan background api yang berkobar.

"Kau ini! Mengganggu!" hardik teman-teman Naruto. Yah, Lee memang kerap menjadi sasaran _bully_ teman-teman Naruto. Tapi, setidaknya Lee memiliki Koyuki sebagai penyemangatnya. Tidak seperti Naruto, kalau di-_bully_, yang mau nyemangatin siapa? Masa mau disemangatin sama Guru Guy? Iuh banget, ya.

Lee nampak tidak menghiraukan ucapan teman-temannya dan malah melanjutkan _push up_ nya. Dengan teriakan penyemangat dari Koyuki. Tentu saja, Naruto nyesek. Ngerasa kalah sama Lee yang tampangnya mepet banget sama rata-rata muka orang jelek.

"Kapan ya? Hal itu terjadi?" gumam Naruto. Kiba yang tidak sengaja mendengar jadi _kepo._ Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Kiba selalu _update_ soal Naruto. Mulai dari kejombloannya, kebiasaannya, sampai rahasianya. Semua digengam oleh pemuda kocak ini.

"Hayo? Apanya yang kapan? Kamu udah mikirin masa depan, Nar? Duh! Nggak nyangka!" Kiba berkata dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam dan intonasi ala-ala ibu-ibu arisan.

Naruto sweatdrop. Di dalam benaknya terpikir, _sepertinya Kiba itu ngefans sekali denganku. Kemanapun aku pergi selalu aja ada dia._

Aduh, sifat GR Naruto keluar kan. Meluber kesegala arah.

"Err.. enggak kok. Cuma kapan ya aku dapat rangking satu? Itu aja sih," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Yang bener?" wajah Kiba benar-benar membuat iman Naruto goyah. Nggak kuasa bohong. Ntar yang ada semua rahasianya dibongkar lagi.

Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, Naruto bakal _strong_ buat ngibulin Kiba. Sekali aja!

"Beneran lah! Kapan coba Uzumaki Naruto yang ganteng kuadrat ini bohong?" kata Naruto dengan wajah ke-PD-annya.

"Sering," balas Kiba dengan watadosnya. _Sialan,_ umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh iya. Aku ada info bagus nih! Jadi, aku berhasil kenalan sama cewek yang aku ceritain itu! Namanya Yukata! Cantik loh!" kata Kiba tertawa. "Buat aku ya?" canda Kiba.

"Ambillah!" seru Naruto. Lagi pula kan ada seorang lagi yang Kiba enggak tahu. Cantik, baik, feminim banget pula. Oh tipikal cewek yang jauh dari Aoi.

Kiba hanya melongo saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang cuek aja dengan perkataan Kiba yang biasanya menyulut emosinya. Apalagi kalau soal cewek. Wah, heboh deh!

"Wah, ini pasti aku mimpi! Naruto merelakan cewek cakep? Konslet? Mimpi?" Kiba menampar pipinya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri tengah berjalan bergabung dengan teman-temannya di lapangan basket. Terlihat Shikamaru sedang berbicara.

"Hari ini Guru Guy sedang menjenguk seorang guru yang sakit. Guru itu berpesan bahwa kita akan berolahraga tanding basket, walaupun hanya lima menit saja, yang penting olahraga," Shikamaru berbicara dengan wajah malasnya. "Wah, merepotkan sekali, lebih baik untuk tidur, sehat, ibadah pula," sambungnya pelan.

Bentar.. emang ini puasa ya? Kok tidur jadi ibadah? Aneh.. aneh..

Naruto tersenyum. Ini kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan betapa kerennya dia di bidang olahraga, apalagi basket. Wah, ntar ada efek kinclong-kinclong gimana gitu.

...

Pulang sekolah, Naruto memilih naik bus menuju rumah sakit dimana ia biasa berkunjung. Yah, sekalian modusin Hinata gitu kalau bisa.

Ini memang bukan agenda kunjungan rutin Naruto. Harusnya, ia berbelanja di supermarket selama orangtuanya di Jerman. Ia menyuruh pembantu dirumah tidak berbelanja, yah biar ada kegiatan.

Riang wajahnya saat memasuki rumah sakit itu. Senyuman Naruto tidak kunjung hilang menghiasi wajahnya yang (katanya) manis.

Dibukanya pintu bangsal anak.

_Eeehh?_ Hati Naruto menjerit kecewa.

Gadis pemilik surai indigo itu tidak ada di ruangan yang berisi anak-anak ini.

"Eh? Naruto-_nii_? Tumben sekali hari ini datang?" Konohamaru menyambutnya ceria. Namun, sedetik kemudia berubah menjadi senyum nakal.

"Khekhe... Aku yakin pasti Naruto-_nii_ suka ya sama Hinata -_nee_? Ngaku!" tuding Konohamaru. Naruto terperanjak kaget.

"Tidaklah! Aku kesini untuk err... emhh... anu.. aha! Bertanya pada kalian semua kira-kira tema apa yang cocok buat stand up ku di kunjungan rutin? Iyaa itu," Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit grogi. Yah, nggak papalah bohong demi kebaikan..

"Ooo.. yakin? Nggak mau aku kasih tau jadwal kunjungan Hinata-_nee_?" Konohamaru menyeringai. Naruto mulai tergoyahkan imannya. Tapi kalau ia menunjukkan terang-terangan, wah bisa gawat! Konohamaru itu kan ember banget!

"Terserah kamu, deh, aku kan bener-bener tanya," Naruto memasang wajah sok sedihnya. Konohamaru menjadi iba dengan kakak berwajah mesum ini. Eh.

"Iya deh. Tapi, kalau ada niatan lain, aku kasih tau aja, ya! Hinata-_nee_ itu jadwal kunjungannya Senin, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Tapi, belakangan ini jarang sekali ia datang," lapor Konohamaru.

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti. Itu hari yang sama dengan jadwal kunjunganya! Tapi kenapa, ya? Naruto tidak pernah bertemu?

"Jam kunjungannya antara jam 8 malam, makanya Naru-_nii_ tidak ketemu terus!" Konohamaru seolah membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto garuk-garuk pipinya. "Yaa.. terimakasih atas infonya. Tapi, aku sungguhan bertanya," Naruto tetap menggunakan alasannya.

"Oh, begitu. Gimana kalau temanya Jomblo, aja, kan sesuai sama Naruto-_nii_," usul Konohamaru. Naruto tertohok.

Tuh kan, nyesek lagi.

Naruto mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Teringat satu hal. Pergi ke supermarket. Belanja barang-barang yang udah dicatetin sama pembantunya. Walaupun Naruto sudah bersikeras ingin berbelanja, tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibeli. Ealah..

Dengan menaiki kendaraan umum, Naruto sampai di supermarket yang ia tuju

"Haduh, nyesel deh sukarela belanja bulanan! Banyak banget! Sayur, buah, ramen, eeh.. RAMEN?" semangat Naruto mulai membara karena sebuah tulisan yang dibaca sebagai RAMEN.

Dengan semangat 45, Naruto menyisir supermarket itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat menemukan Shikamaru di tempat ini.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" sapa Naruto. Shikamaru menoleh, sambil menguap. Ehm.

"Hoaahhmm.. kau Naruto? Oh yaya.. sedang apa kau? Berbelanja? Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi 'Anak Rumah Tangga'? Merepotkan," Shikamaru berkata sambil kedap-kedip menahan kantuk.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto.

"Enak aja! Mana ada aku jadi 'Anak Rumah Tangga'? Kamu sendiri ngapain?" tanya Naruto dengan Nada agak ketus.

"Nemenin Chouji beli keripik kentang sekardus," jawab Shikamaru asal. Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oh ya udah. Ehmm... kusarankan sebaiknya kau ke tempat penjualan kasur," Naruto langsung melenggang pergi.

...

Usai belanja, Naruto memilih rehat sejenak di sebuah kafe kecil. Tempatnya sepi namun menentramkan. Latte di cangkir yang masih mengepul tak kunjung ia minum.

Naruto menatap belanjaannya. Ugh! Rasanya benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi tak apalah! Hitung-hitung amal baik.

Naruto asyik menyesap latte-nya sampai seseorang menegurnya.

"Naruto-_san_?". Suara yang membuat Naruto langsung mendongak. Alangkah terkejutnya dia.

"Hi.. Hinata-_san_?" pekik Naruto. Gadis indigo itu tertawa renyah. Jujur, butuh 24 jam penuh untuk mengumpulkan keberanian seperti ini.

"Etoo.. maaf soal kemarin. Aku terlalu parno dengan orang asing," kata Hinata. Naruto ber-oh. Tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang asing sepenuhnya.

"Duduklah! Pesan sesuatu, aku traktir!" Naruto mempersilahkan. Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik. Padahal kita baru kemarin bertemu. Bisa saja kan, aku jaringan teroris," canda Hinata.

"Ehhmm... hehe.. apa ya? Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu. Tidak tahu kapan. Teroris, ya? Umm.. kau terlalu manis untuk jadi teroris," kata Naruto.

Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu. Tak sengaja, manik lavendernya menangkap tas plastik berisi belanjaan itu.

"Naruto-_san_ baru belanja, ya?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Lucu juga membayangkan Naruto yang nampak gentle ini belanja.

"Huft. Begitulah," balas Naruto. Hinata melirik arlojinya.

"Wah, maaf sekali Naruto_-san_, tetapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, anoo.. kalau boleh aku pamit sekarang. Maaf sekali," Hinata nampak bersalah. Padahal Naruto sudah menawarkan traktiran padanya.

"Oh. Begitu ya? Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin kau akan sering menjumpaiku," jawab gadis indigo itu tersenyum tipis. Naruto hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

Aneh. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hati Naruto saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix _kun_. Senang dan kaget bercampur menjadi satu saat mendengarnya.

Oh, sepertinya Naruto memang mendapatkan _bribikan_ baru.

**TBC**

Hola!

Aduh ngetiknya luar biasa banget ini...

Tapi, demi para readers, Aoi rela kok. Ekhm.

Makasih untuk review-nya kemarin. Membangun banget.

Naruto pasti dapat jodoh. Mana mungkin Naruto jadi jomblo terus. Dia kan ganteng. Bentar, Aoi muntah dulu.

Nanti akan terungkap juga lo, kalau sebenarnya Hinata itu sudah suka sejak lama dengan Naruto. Penasaran nggak? Nggak ya? Yaudah.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

Mohon reviewnya

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	4. Flashback dan Pengalaman

Terlatih Didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN: Apa adanya, dan inilah aku dan gaya tulisanku. Chapter kemarin typo-nya berteberan.

Wish Me Luck in this chapter!

...

Kalau ada orang bilang guru terbaik adalah pengalaman, mungkin Naruto akan 1000% setuju dengan persepsi tersebut. Walaupun pengalaman sudah tercap sebagai guru terbaik, tapi tidak membuat seseorang menjadi terbaik juga, sih.

Contohnya, Naruto. Singkat, kan? Contoh kegagalan dari guru terbaik kita.

Pengalaman? Segudang. Pengalaman jatuh dari sepeda, jatuh dari motor, sampai dijatuhin waktu latihan karate. Ah, tapi itu sih SUDAH BIASA.

Pengalaman Naruto yang sudah satu kontainer dan tidak pernah berubah juga ada, kok! Pengalaman DIDULUI.

GJ, memang. Tapi, nyatanya Naruto tidak mau bangkit dari kenyataan. Lari.. lari... terus jauh dari kenyataan ia berdiri. Ish! Kamu lelaki bukan, sih, Nar? Masa mau lari dari kenyataan? Cemen!

Karena itulah! Naruto bakal mengubah kenyataan itu! Yah! Ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata-nya direbut orang lain! Oh, _yeah!_ Terlanjur _mbribik_ ya mau gimana lagi?

Bahkan, setiap Naruto memejamkan matanya yang terlukis di bayangannya hanyalah gadis bermata lavender itu. Uh.. oh.. Hinata.. Hinata.

Sadar, oey!

"Rasanya dipanggil cewek secantik Hinata pakai suffix –_kun_ itu..." Naruto mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

Mungkin, rasanya seperti berhamburan bunga-bunga.. banyak bunga-bunga.. i feel free! Eh...

Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan lagu yang memiliki lirik..

_Inikah rasanya cinta? Oh inikah cinta? Terasa bahagia saat jumpa.. dengan dirinya.._

Terlihat pula Naruto yang sedang berjoget ria ala-ala film india. Acha-acha nehi-nehi. Begitulah kira-kira.

Bayangin aja sendiri, Aoi sudah muntah duluan.

Mungkin adegan diatas memang aneh dan alay. Tetapi, itulah ajaibnya cinta. Dia bisa mengubah yang lemah menjadi kuat, yang kuat menjadi lemah, yang waras menjadi enggak waras, dan yang enggak waras menjadi overdosis. Dalam kasus Naruto, yang terjadi adalah apa yang Aoi tuliskan terakhir. Problem?

Karena kebahagiaan yang (semoga sajalah) tidak berujung ini, Naruto membuat PM baru di akun BBM-nya.

_Semoga enggak keulang kejadian yang sama. Amin Kami-sama!_

Tentu saja! Kalau yang membuat PM Naruto ya pasti tidak pernah sepi pengunjung! Banyak banget yang komen-komen. Walau nggak penting ya tetep aja di kirim. Menuh-menuhin notifikasi HP, tau nggak? Kuota woy kuota!

Eh, _unlimited_ kok, ya? Lupa lagi.

Dan komen pertama yang Naruto baca adalah dari Tobi.

_Eh? Bribikan baru? Huu.. gampang pindah hati! Hati-hati sama kutukanmu itu! Di-EMBAT!_

Kejam, sih. Dibalik wajah kalem Tobi itu ternyata terselip sikap tidak manusiawi juga. Kalian tahu? Menghina jomblo itu adalah tindakan yang sangat buruk! SANGAT!

Naruto hanya membalas singkat: _kutukan itu hanyalah mitos. Sama seperti UTS, UAS, UKK, dan UN On-line._

Beberapa orang yang mengiriminya komentar soal _didului_ juga mendapat balasan yang sama dengan Tobi. _Itu hanya mitos._

Dan sampailah kita pada komentar Sasuke. Oke, siapkan mental, kapak, paku, dan palu! Cangkul juga! Untuk menghancurkan Zenfone Naruto! Eh, eman-eman! Buat Aoi aja!

Naruto melempar Zenfonenya ke sembarang arah di kasur. Beralih ke G3 Stylus. Astaga, banyak bener smartphonenya! Gak bagi-bagi pula! Kmvrt!

Notifikasinya nggak kalah banyak! Dari Line semua! Mana pertanyaannya sama pula.

_Siapa cewek katarak yang mau deket sama elo, Nar?_

Hancur hatinya. Kurang ganteng apa coba dia? Okelah kalau dia masih kalah sama Chen, tapi Naruto tetap 2000 kali lipat lebih ganteng daripada Lee, kan?

Iya kalau dibandingin sama Lee. Kalau sama Sasuke? Skak!

Naruto hanya membalas kalem.

_Dan siapa cewek buta yang mau-maunya nerima elo jadi pacarnya?_

Sekali-sekali lah dia juga mau bikin orang lain nyesek. Masa dianya terus yang nyesek?

Walaupun, takdirnya memang begitu, sih.

Pengen rasanya mengatakan begini: _Kalo emang lo Cuma mau ngehina gue, mending elo hapus aja pertemanan kita! DC pin gue! Tega lo! :'v_

Sayang, Naruto masihlah seorang cowok yang (katanya) gentle dan berperike-sosmed-an. Gitu-gitu dia tahu, mengatakan hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Justru akan menambah masalah baru.

Ih, sok banget.

Jadi, Naruto masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengata-ngatai entah siapa ini temannya di Line.

Lama-kelamaan, Naruto merasa jengah dengan sosmednya. Gimana enggak? Enggak ada nama Hinata tercantum di sana. Kalau saja ada.. ah.. sudah asyik chatting.

Tapi, entah mengapa Naruto merasa pernah melihat wajah Hinata. Entah dimana, lupa. Atau jangan-jangan wajah Hinata emang pasaran? Ah.. nggak.. ngaak!

"Dimana, ya?" gumam Naruto.

...

Hinata sedang duduk di kafe sambil memetik gitarnya. Intro.

Pengunjung kafe mulai tertarik dengan aksi Hinata di atas panggung kafe. Dengan suara merdunya, ia nyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Meski ku bukan yang pertama di hatimu tapi.. cintaku terbaik untukmu. Meski kubukan bintang di langit, tapi cintaku yang terbaik._

Kafe ini bernuansa Indonesia. Banyak pula orang-orang berwajah Melayu disini. Senyum-senyum mendengar lagu tadi. Nostalgia, mungkin.

Seperti Aoi yang bernostalgia dengan lagu itu saat Study Tour. Udah ah, nyesek.

Usai memainkan lagu, Hinata beranjak ke sebuah bangku di kafe tersebut. Memesan cappucino dan mini-pizza.

Hari ini cuaca tidak terlalu bersahabat. Awan mendung di langit mulai menitikkan hujan. Gerimis.

Ah, mungkin alam dan Hinata memang sedang tidak sepaham. Kalau Hinata bahagia hujan, kalau Hinata galau cerah.

Alam memang tidak selalu mengerti kita, ya.

...

Baru kita tinggal beberapa menit, rupanya Naruto sudah tidur tengkurap di atas sofa. Ngiler dan menguarkan nafas yang baunya bikin muntah.

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku? Hoaaamm.. emh..." ngelindur. Yah, mungkin efek samping dari jomblo nggak kelar-kelar adalah bermimpi punya pacar. Mungkin sih, ya.

Dering BBM berkali-kali terdengar dari Zenfone Naruto. Sang empu Zenfone tidak bergeming sama sekali dari sofanya. Justru kelihatan makin nyenyak saja.

Ealah le.. le..

_WOY BANGUN! PEMALES BENER LO!_

Suara dari smartphone Naruto membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Tubuh kurus kering dan tidak sispek itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa pengaman satupun.

Ada yang mengatur alarm Naruto menjadi rekaman suara Ino yang membangunkan Shikamaru saat pelajaran Fisika. Suara cempreng yang bikin jantung mau copot seketika. Apalagi bila saat itu kamu sedang bermimpi menembak orang yang kamu suka. Duh, nyeseknya.

Kira-kira siapa yang memiliki celah cukup longgar untuk mengubah dering alarm Naruto? Padahal menurut Aoi itu terlalu norak. Tetapi, cocok untuk Naruto.

"Duuuhh! Bener-bener yang masang alarm! Anaknya siapa, sih?" seru Naruto dengan full emosi.

Iris saphire itu melirik ke atas meja dimana Zenfone dan G3 Stylusnya bermukim. Dan tak lupa mematikan alarm di G3 Stylusnya yang koar-koar memekakan telinga.

Dan alangkah menganganya dia saat mendapati Zenfonenya _full of notification_. BBM semua! Maklum, mumpung harga BBM tengah turun. Eh.

20 Undangan menunggu dan tercantum sebuah nama di layar Zenfonenya.

Hinata H. Undangan baru.

Jantung Naruto serasa mau meledak saat membacanya. Yah, andai saja dia ingatnya jantungnya itu terbuat dari balon. Pasti pecah. Dor!

Tentu saja Naruto langsung _acc_. Nggak mau kehilangan kesempatan! Kan kata orang kesempatan itu mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali.

...

Hinata sedang duduk manis di kafe sembari sesekali menyesap cappucino-nya. Manik lavendernya menatap ke arah X Peria Z3 dengar harap-harap cemas. Setengah jam lalu, sebelum bernyanyi, ia mengirimkan undangan BBM ke Naruto.

Darimana ia dapatkan pin si pirang? Mudah saja! Kakak sepupunya bisa dijadikan koneksi yang baik. Walau sedikit arogan dan gila disiplin, sepupunya itu tetaplah baik hati.

Dan betapa deg-degan-nya Hinata saat melihat ponselnya itu menyala. Hinata membuka kunci ponsel anti debu-air itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Setelah helaan nafas ke seribu, Hinata memantapkan melihat notifikasi di smartphonenya.

"Yeay!" Hinata memekik. Hingga para pengunjung kafe itu menoleh padanya. Bahkan terdengar seorang kakek bergumam, _Haah... anak muda!_

_Uzumaki Naruto kini telah menjadi kontak._

Apa sih yang lebih membahagiakan di dunia ini selain saat gebetan-mu meng-_acc_ pinmu setelah 30 menit mengirim? Yah, untuk anak muda saat ini kebanyakan memang bahagia dengan cara itu. Dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis 16 tahun yang telah memendam perasaan pada _seseorang _selama empat tahun lamanya. Peka itu masalah terakhir buatnya, yang utama adalah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk dekat dengan sang pangeran.

...

Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang kita sendiri mungkin tidak akan menyangka. Seperti kita bersusah payah meminta perhatian, namun ternyata ada yang sangat perhatian di balik punggung kita.

Atau saat kita sedih, tanpa kita sadari ada yang merasakan kesedihan kita juga, begitupun sebaliknya saat kita bahagia.

Dan yang paling nyesek adalah, saat kita anggap tidak ada orang yang ada untuk kita, namun ternyata dialah yang selalu berusaha ada untuk kita.

Contoh sederhana. Hinata Hyuuga.

Penampilan saat SMP adalah penentuan dimana kita akan ditempatkan dan dianggap. Organisasi juga tempat menemukan arti _beken_ di antara kakak dan adik kelas.

Mereka yang cantik dan dianggap terkenal akan memasuki organisasi yang biasa kita sebut OSIS. Mereka yang biasa saja yah kemungkinan juga akan menjadi se-biasa tampangnya katakan.

Hinata adalah siswi yang netral. Cukup dikenal tetapi juga tidak se-terkenal Ayame dan Kurotsuchi yang aktif tergabung dalam OSIS dan kegiatan lainnya.

Hinata tidak keberatan. Asalkan hidupnya tetap tenang dan tidak terusik oleh tangan-tangan jahil perusak kedamaian.

Saat itu, Hinata tengah membetulkan dasinya serta seragamnya yang acak-acakan akibat lari-lari dengan Amaru mencari kesiswaan mereka. Dengan mulut yang komat-kamit sibuk mencaci Amaru. _Kenapa harus aku? Tidak Kurotsuchi saja? Yang larinya secepat Eyeshield 21? Bikin capek saja! Mana tadi jatuh di depan anak kelas tiga!_

Hinata merutuki nasib sialnya hari itu. Tch! Menyebalkan! Sangat M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N!

Detik ke 120 Hinata mengumpat, terjadilah insiden yang menyebabkan pipinya bersemu merah.

BRAK!

Sungguh! Tak pernah sekalipun dalam benaknya menabrak pemuda berambut jabrik pirang ini! Namun, sekarang saja, rasanya ingin sekali ia berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan lelaki pujaannya ini.

Dan betapa berdegupnya jantung Hinata saat mengetahui pemuda ini tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa lantai yang dingin itu.

Saphire itu bertemu dengan lavender. Tan itu mendekap tubuh si porselen.

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi putih Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu juga nampak canggung menatap gadis di dekapannya. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan dekapan itu setelah Hinata kembali berdiri.

"Anoo... gomenasai, ne? Ah! Aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Kelas 1-C!" pemuda itu menunjukkan senyuman 5 jarinya. Membuat Hinata sedikit terpaku. Ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi dan lagi.

"Ah- aku Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 1-D!" buru-buru Hinata mengatakan namanya. "Anoo.. Naruto-_san_, terimakasih sudah menolong, tapi aku buru-buru."

Hinata pergi dengan rona merah yang masih bertahan di pipinya.

Mulai hari itu dan seterusnya, setiap ia bersimpangan dengan pemuda pirang itu, selalu saja ia menghindar, menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, sampai membelakangi Naruto.

Yah, walaupun sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan perkenalan pertama mereka, tetapi setidaknya ia mengingat dan akan selalu teringat dengan perkenalan ini. Juga perasaannya.

...

Mungkin _flashback_ tidaklah selalu indah. Apalagi _flashback_ mantan dan dia yang selalu mengacuhkan kita.

Tapi setidaknya _flashback _itu menjadikan motivasi untuk maju. Maju untuk menjadi lebih berani mendekati dan mencoba memperlihatkan perasaan, ataupun maju untuk lebih bernyali mengungkapkan perasaan pada dia.

Seperti Hinata dan Naruto yang menoleh ke belakang untuk belajar dan memperbaiki kelemahan dan kesalahan mereka.

...

Naruto tengah menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya. Tetes air hujan menemaninya kali ini. Kalau boleh meminta, mungkin ia menginginkan hujan seperti ini di malam minggu. Bukan mungkin tetapi memang. Sayangnya, jarang terkabul. Kebiasaan jomblo...

Hujan. Dingin. Malas. Dirumah. Hangat. Nyaman. Pengen bobok.

Itulah kurang lebih yang Naruto rasakan. Padahal saat ia menengok kebelakang, teringat! Tugas matematika belum dikerjakan, ulangan fisika belum belajar, dan presentasi sejarah belum disiapkan. Pusing dan ingin meledak.

Ngantuk tapi pasti, Naruto melangkah gontai. Andai aja ada Tobi! Sudah merengek-rengek Naruto minta dibantu mengerjakan. Sayang, pemuda itu tengah MAKRAB dengan rekan satu organisasinya saat SMP di luar kota.

Dirumah, sepi. Orangtuanya baru mengabari, akan pulang dari Frankfurt empat hari lagi. Nggak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong, nggak ada yang mau bantu, dan nggak ada yang peduli. Hiks! Kurang belaian!

Dengan senjata rumus lengkap matematika, Naruto mulai menggoreskan pulpennya ke buku yang mengerikan itu. Matematika.

...

Hinata masih asyik _flashback_. Senyam-senyum sendiri. Memikirkan betapa payahnya ia dahulu. Akh! Pertemuan di rumah sakit itu benar-benar membuat Hinata meledak dan terus-menerus _flashback._

Ah, tapi ada yang lebih membahagiakan kok! Dan itu akan terjadi kurang dari 24 jam lagi. Membuat senyuman di wajah cantik Hinata tak kunjung pudar.

Kakek di kafe itu bergumam lagi,_ anak muda jaman sekarang..._

"Ahh.. Naruto-_kun_.." gumam Hinata. Menunggu hal yang akan terjadi kurang dari 24 jam lagi. Yah, masih coming soon.

**TBC**

Obrolan Aoi (chotto! Apa ini?)

Hahhhh- fic ini memang cukup menguras otak. Mikirin gimana biar nggak garing tapi juga jomblonya berkesan. Ada yang mau nyaranin?

BTW, makasih banget ya _review_-nya kemarin. Bikin semangat Aoi semembara Guru Guy dan Rock Lee! Ayeeee!

Makasih buat semuanya yang review! Kalianlah semangatku :p

Makasih juga buat silent rider, yang mau baca karya Aoi. Makasih buat semuanya lah! Tanpa kalian fic ini nggak akan cepet update :v Eh..

Makasih juga buat Kak L(sensor), yang udah jadi bribikanku setahun ini dan udah masuk tahun ke-2 -" Makasih udah bikin Aoi tahu rasanya suka sama seseorang tapi orang itu gak peka dan gak noleh sama sekali. Jadi inspirasi banget buat tokoh Hinata-nya. Walaupun dalam garis besar Hinata 1000 kali lebih beruntung :'v

Makasih buat para jomblo di sekolah yang juga jadi inspirasi. Eh...

Semoga fic ini bisa tetap _fast update_, Amin!

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	5. Style dan tawaran

Terlatih Didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN!: Jomblo Jangan Nangis. Yang Nulis Jomblo Akut. Maaf kalau garing :'v

Wish Me Luck On This Chapter!

...

Malamnya Naruto asyik BBM-an dengan Obito. Kakak kelas juga kakak sepupu si rese Sasuke. Pembahasannya nggak jauh-jauh dari kemalangan nasib Naruto, kok. Tapi bukan soal cewek. Lebih ke arah kengenesannya selalu diejek Sasuke di depan para gadis yang menatap berbinar ke arahnya. Jelaslah, langsung lari pindah ke Sasuke.

Hancurlah _image!_ Hancur!

_Nar, bisa nggak usulin apa yang bagus buat perpisahan kelas tiga? Bingung maksimal, nih -"_

Naruto termangu membacanya. Nggak mungkin, kan, dia usulin main drama soal JOMBLO. Ntar ujung-ujungnya yang nyesek dia. Loh?

Terbesit suatu hal dalam pikirannya. OH IYA!

_Gimana kalau bikin kayak cerita dalam lagu? Lagunya 'Kita Selamanya' senpai :p Gimana?_

Setelah centang, D, lalu R, Obito pun membalas.

_Filosofinya apa nih? Jangan bilang kamu asal aja..._

Naruto mendengus. Masa otaknya yang seencer 'IYKWIM' ini salah dan diragukan? Lagu itu kan penuh makna! Tahu, nggak? Eh.

_Ya, maksudnya Kita Selamanya itu ada dalam liriknya. Intinya kita harus mengenang sahabat kita, namun kita juga harus maju merajut masa depan kita. Yah, paling ya kayak walaupun raga terpisah dan melalui jalan masing-masing, tapi harus tetap saling mengingat._

Naruto menjelaskan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. Capek juga ngetik-nya. Obito, sih, gitu aja nggak ngerti.

Naruto merebahkan diri ke kasurnya yang (mungkin) empuk. Antara masih ngantuk dan pengen ngentut. Entah kenapa berbaur menjadi satu dan menciptakan suasana yang enggak mengenakan.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Perutnya rasanya seperti diremas. Dan sebuah dengungan berbau 'super' pun keluar. Oh, Aoi pamit muntah dulu.

WC mana WC?

...

Hinata sudah pulang dari kafe beberapa menit lalu. Sedang membereskan sisa-sisa barangnya yang masih terbungkus rapih di kardus. Saat ia membuka kardus yang diatasnya terdapat banyak butiran debu, tersembullah sebuah _frame_ dengan foto-nya yang berlatar Patung Liberty.

Hinata memakai _coat_ berwarna gelap dengan disampingnya seorang gadis seusianya. Hinata menepuk dahinya. ANNE!

Cepat-cepat Hinata membuka laptop. Langsung chatting dengan Anne yang selalu _standby_ online. Penggila dunia maya.

Dalam chatting itu, Anne benar-benar membuat Hinata nyesek. Masa Anne sudah pamer punya pacar, dan akan bertunangan setelah lulus nanti. Sementara Hinata masih terpuruk dengan statusnya saat ini: Jomblo Nggak Kelar-Kelar.

Anne menyarankan Sabaku Gaara, teman Hinata di Amerika. Tentu saja Hinata tolak mentah-mentah. _Aku masih cinta sama someone._

Alasan yang sangat bagus. Anne hanya membalas, _memangnya dia balas mencintaimu?_

Kan.. kan.. bisa nggak, sih, jangan katakan sesuatu yang bikin nyesek? Pasalnya, pernyataan itu bukan hanya membuat Hinata yang nyesek, Aoi juga, dan jangan lupakan! Jutaan jomblo yang menunggu _bribikan_-nya balik menyukainya! Walaupun itu hanya 0,00001% terjadi. Eh.

Hinata langsung menutup laptopnya. Kesal dengan pernyataan Anne. Padahal sudah susah payah Hinata mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada Naruto, juga sudah setengah mati membujuk ayahnya untuk kembali ke Jepang, biar bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut.

...

"Huaduh! Leganyaaaakkk!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Lega rasanya setelah 20 menit berkutat dengan jamban.

Naruto bisa melihat Zenfonenya menyala. Ada apakah gerangan?

Sasuke nge-BBM dia. Hah? Sasuke?

_Hoi dobe bin jones hina. Jangan lupa besok latihan basket. Tapi kalau pada telat maklumin. Anak basket yang lain kan udah pada melepas ke-JOMBLO-annya. Oke, datang! Jangan lupa, mblo. _

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Kesal dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Cih! Tunggu sampai _style_-nya mirip Lay! Tunggu sampa.. eh.. bukannya dia pernah berpikir kalau meniru _style _orang lain berarti _style-_nya buruk sekali, ya? Nyesek, lagi.

Oke, anak basket memang terkenal laku di kalangan para gadis. Sasuke, pemuda yang fansnya segudang, sudah punya pacar, dan badannya jauh lebih atletis daripada Naruto. Contoh lainnya, Sai. Walau HP pas-pasan dan ekspresi terkesan dipaksakan, dia punya pacar Yamanaka Ino! Sadar! Itu mantan _bribikan_ Naruto saat jaman SMP.

Naruto merutuki Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah itu, beralih ke Macbooknya. Terbesit keinginan menuhin TL orang dengan _update mayak._ Tapi, sekali lagi, Naruto yang (ngakunya) tahu diri dan berperike-sosmed-an ini mengurungkan niatnya.

Alasan lainnya, mungkin karena Naruto tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang alay. Cukuplah status jomblo akutnya! Jangan ditambahin dengan _Udah jomblo, ngenes, hina, alay, cupu, hidup pula!_ Ejekan yang pedas. Apalagi kalau keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke! Pedasnya berlipat ganda. Tapi bentar, kata siapa Naruto cupu? Ngaku!

Akhirnya, ia hanya berkeliling ria di TL-nya. Harus puas dengan status-status di TL-nya yang sok romantis, alay, lebay, terlalu mengumbar privasi, bahkan pacaran di akun sosmed. Halah, dalam hati mau kan pacaran di sosmed?

Naruto memainkan lagu di _music player_ laptopnya. Taylor Swift – Shake It Off. Ngomong-ngomong soal memutar lagu Taylor Swift, Naruto jadi ingat dengan Hinata. Pertemuan pertama mereka! Hinata yang menyanyikan lagu Taylor Swift.

Ah, Naruto jadi cinta sama Taylor. Karena lagunya lah Naruto bisa mendengar suara merdu Hinata. Eh.. tapi cintanya nggak beneran, kan sama Taylor?

Zenfone Naruto berbunyi. Dering BBM. Dari Kiba.

_Nar, ada film seru. Dari pacarku. Film korea genre horror! Mantap! Soal kutukan!_

Naruto mendengus. Apa yang bagus coba dengan K-U-T-U-K-A-N. Sudah banyak film yang ia tonton soal kutukan. Annabelle, The Conjuring, sampai Ju-On sekalipun. Yah, walaupun ia belum pernah menonton Kakek Cangkul dan Nenek Gayung. Kadang, Naruto berpikir kenapa Kakek Cangkul dan Nenek Gayung tidak berpacaran saja?

Tapi sudahlah! Naruto saja belum punya pacar masa mau ngurusin kakek-nenek hantu. Nggak.. makasih.

Ada yang menarik Naruto. Film korea. Tempatnya EXO bermukim. Wah, pasti aktornya ganteng! Terus dia disuruh ngikutin _style_ aktornya. Tidak! Tidak!

_Kapan-kapan aja, Kib. Nunggu ada temen nonton. Kamu enak ada Yakumo. Aku?_ _Yang ada aku hanya dijadikan Sasuke cs sebagai bulan-bulanan dikatain JOMBLO NGENES AKUT HINA!_ :'(

Terkesan curcol. Tapi nggak apalah. Sekali-sekali biar yang udah pacaran ngertiin JOMBLO. Bukannya malah pamer kemesraan di depan jomblo. Apalagi menghina. KESALAHAN BESAR!

Setelah melalu perjalanan panjang dari _centang _sampai _R._ Akhirnya Kiba membalas.

_Memang, kan? Dari dulu malahan. Makanya, cepat PDKT terus tembak. Ok. Aku mau nonton dulu._

Naruto menganga. Ternyata memang benar bahwa manusia di bumi tidak saling mengerti. Tahunya hanya bikin makin sakit hati. Pantas saja Kakek Madara marah-marah dan mengutuk orang-orang. Dia kan jomblo sampai tua, dan yang lain sudah punya anak-cucu. Ah, kasihan.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Dimatikannya jaringan data yang biasanya selalu menyala itu. Lelah dengan semua hujatan dari rekan-rekannya soal ke-jomblo-annya.

...

Malam berganti pagi. Ohayou semuanya.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya yang masih berat itu. Sinar mentari pagi menghangatkan pagi itu. Entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa bangun pagi. Padahal nggak ada yang bangunin. Jomblo kronis.

Bak remaja kost-an, Naruto bangun tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya. Kan ada pembantu. Emangnya apa fungsinya? Kira-kira begitulah pikiran Naruto.

Mandi, berpakaian seragam, mengikatkan dasi, memakai jas hitam, beranjak sarapan. Menu hari ini adalah nasi dengan omelet dan tempura. Sayang, bukan ramen.

"Tuan Muda mau susu?" tanya seorang pembantu. Naruto menoleh sembari memberikan tatapan _menurut loh?_

"Tuan Muda mau tambah?" datang lagi seorang pembantu. Naruto hanya menatap dengan tatapan _kelihatannya gimana, woi?_

Naruto menenggak air dalam gelas dan langsung pergi dari ruang makan. Memangnya dia anak balita apa? Harus ditawari dahulu. Kalau Naruto mau, ia bisa hanya dengan menepuk tangannya dua kali dan datanglah pembantu setia itu. Kejam.

Hari ini Naruto diantar sopirnya memakai salah satu mobil mewahnya. Untunglah hari ini sopirnya sudah sembuh. Kalau belum, ia harus berjalan ke halte bus. Katanya, takut gantengnya hilang.

"Wah, Tuan Muda Naruto tampilannya rapi banget. Tapi, itu kerennya waktu jaman saya muda, tuan," sopir itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto. Tumben, sopirnya mengomentari penampilannya.

"Ya, anu tuan... itu... kalau jamannya tuan tampilan kayak begini itu.. anu tuan.. agak.. itu lohh... cupu! Nah!" sopir itu tersenyum kalem.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Bahkan... sopir gue... yang bilang? _Naruto syok. Nyesek juga. Ternyata semua orang menganggapnya cupu dari belakang.

"Terus yang keren gimana?" tanya Naruto pada sopir berusia pertengahan 40 itu.

"Itu tuan... kancingnya yang atas dibiarin kebuka, dasinya agak diturunin, jasnya jangan dikancingin! Terus.. rambutnya, tuan," sopir itu mulai mengamati tampilan Naruto.

"Ya? Ya? Ya?" Naruto meminta sambungan perkataan sopir itu.

"Jangan dibikin sok klimis gitu deh, tuan. Kayak abad pertengahan aja. Dibiarin berantakan, tuan!" kata sang sopir setengah tertawa.

"Bentar.. bentar.. kok bapak bisa tau banyak banget?" tanya Naruto mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan sopir ini sering nge-_stalk_ remaja cowok yang lagi dandan?

"Waha... kan anak saya kelas satu SMA, tuan! Ya jelas saya tahu, anak saya saja sudah dua kali ganti pacar!" kata sang sopir.

Naruto mendengus. Kenapa rasanya semua orang jadi merendahkannya? Bahkan sopirnya sendiri! Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Apakah ia benar-benar menjadi cikal bakal perjaka tua?

"Terus hubungannya sama saya apa, Pak?" tanya Naruto. Dengan hati yang terluka dan merasa tersakiti atas ejekan dan hinaan yang selalu ia terima. Bahkan dari sopirnya!

Oh, rasanya ia akan membuka pendaftaran sopir baru yang anaknya masih menjomblo.

"Yaa, siapa tau kalau ikutin saran saya nanti dapat pacar, tuan jomblo, kan?" jleb! Pas banget kena di hati. Sopir dari negara mana sih ini? Belagu kuadrat.

"Nggak. Saya _single_, Pak. Bapak tau _single_ kan?" Naruto berucap disertai wajah muramnya. Nyesek rasanya dikatain jomblo sama sopir kasta bawah ini.

"Tau. Pelarian dari jomblo, kan?" sopir itu berucap kembali. Kembali menyerang Naruto dengan pernyataannya yang pas banget nancap di hati.

"Iya, pak. Bapak pintar, tau banget," Naruto sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengucap: _Keluar kau! Kupecat kau! Kuadukan ke ayahku kau! Enyahlah!_

Itu kejam dan tidak manusiawi. Salah langkah malah dilaporkan ke polisi dengan dugaan kekerasan dan penyiksaan tidak manusiawi.

Maaf. Tidak tertarik deh kalau urusan masuk jeruji besi.

Naruto mengikuti saran sopir 'rese' nya itu. Membuat penampilannya sedikit urakan. Tidak buruk, tetapi pasti ibunya akan langsung ceramah.

_Bukan begini seharusnya tampilan pewaris Uzumaki corp. Bla..bla..bla..._

Masa bodoh lah. Yang penting ganteng!

Yang penting.. disemprotkanlah parfum bermerk nama terowongan di Jakarta itu ke tubuhnya. Biar kesan maskulinnya keluar. Dan juga dapat melemaskan para gadis yang ia lewati nanti. Klepek-klepek.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan kesan yang berbeda. Biasanya sih dia tidak culun hanya kurang mode saja, sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa. Tampilannya doang, sih. Dalamnya? Biasa-biasa aja. Masih dengan kejombloannya yang akut bin kronis itu.

...

Sepanjang koridor, hanya terdengar kasak-kusuk para gadis yang mulai membicarakan Naruto.

_Aww.. Uzumaki-sama.. tampan!_

_Unyus bangett! Aaahhh~ Andai aku masih jomblo!_

_Waahhh... gantengnyaaa..._

_Wih! Keren banget style-nya!_

_Senpaii! Lirik akuuuu~~~_

Risi juga sih dibicarakan begitu. Tapi Naruto senang juga diakui ke-gantengannya. Yah, kegantengannya yang tidak berlangsung lama itu.

"KYAAAA! UCHIHA-_SAMA!_" para gadis itu plin plan. Tadinya tatapannya memuja-muja Naruto, ehh.. sekarang yang dipuja-puja kok malah Sasuke? Bllsht!

Naruto hanya bisa menganga. Hilanglah sudah semenit berharganya menjadi orang tampan nan keren mempesona. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya jeritan memuja untuk si Uchiha. Kmvrt.

"Sabar, sob! Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tampan," Obito yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Naruto mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

"Yah.. _senpai_ bisa berkata begitu karena sudah ada Rin di samping _senpai_," Naruto menunduk lesu menuju kelasnya.

"Tunggu.. apa aku salah bicara?" gumam Obito. Yah... dia nggak merasakan derita Naruto. Derita Aoi dan juga derita para jomblo di luar sana. Eh.

...

Naruto terduduk lesu di perpustakaan. Novel bergenre _adventure_ di tangannya tak menarik lagi. Rasanya malah memuakkan. Karena selain _adventure _di dalamnya juga ada genre _romance._ Sialan.

"Kenapa? Lesu begitu?" tanya seorang lelaki berperawakan pendek, namun unyus sekali.

"Nggak apa kok, Sasori," jawab Naruto berusaha terdengar tegar, tabah, dan ikhlas.

"Udahlah, jangan terlalu berkecil hati. Jomblo itu nggak seburuk apa yang orang-orang pikirkan," Sasori mencoba membesarkan hati Naruto.

"Kalau kau memang tau masalahnya, ngapain nanya?" Naruto membalas cuek.

Sasori menyeringai. Naruto ini, sensitif sekali kalau menyinggung soal jomblo.

"Jangan sensitif begitu. Lagipula kau harus datang ke guru-nya kalau mau dikerubungin cewek!" Sasori berkata sambil menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Siapa? Sasuke? Ogah! Mending aku jadi gay kalau bergurunya sama Sasuke," cibir Naruto.

"Bukan.. bukan! Orangnya 1000 kali lebih cakep!" kata Sasori sembari senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Hah? Emangnya ada orang yang lebih ganteng dari Sasuke? Nggak percaya," Naruto mengernyit. Secara tak langsung ia mengatakan Sasuke ganteng. Oh, tidak.

"Adalah. Gantengnya udah bukan kuadrat! Kubik!" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu.

"Wuah! Kayak gimana ya, orangnya? Pasti ganteng, unyus, tinggi, atletis," Naruto mulai membayangkan. Walau kesan membayangkannya seperti gadis yang membayangkan lelaki idamannya. Kamu masih _straight_ kan, Nar?

Mendengar kata _tinggi_, air muka Sasori berubah.

"Kurang lebih lah," Sasori hanya menanggapi datar. Merasa terhina.

"Jadi.. seperti apa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat menggebu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya," jawab Sasori. Menyisir rambutnya. Naruto melongo tidak mengerti.

"Hah?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Berambut merah, iris hazel yang menawan, nggak tinggi sih, mukanya unyus, tapi tetap ganteng," Sasori menatap bangga pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Memang ada ya orang yang seperti itu? Rasanya enggak ada," Naruto membuka kemasan wafer coklat yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Sasori sweatdrop. Merasa terhina. Teramat sangat terhina.

"Nar... lihat ke depanmu. Siapa?" Sasori bersuara dengan sedikit geraman. Kesal.

"Ohhh! Kamu, Sas? BTW, rasanya cewek-cewek tetap lebih memilih... eh.. UAPAH? MASA AKU YANG KECEH BADAI INI HARUS BERGURU PADAMU, BOCAH?!" seru Naruto. Syok. Secara survei yang ia adakan bersama Cak Sate mengatakan bahwa Naruto 0,0001% menang tipis ganteng dari Sasori. Namun, kalah 100000% dari Sasuke.

"Nani? Bocah? Ngaca dulu kamu, cil!" Sasori ikut berseru.

"Apaan manggil cil? Emang _kimcil_?!" Naruto berseru. Lagi.

"Bukan! BOCIL!" Sasori masih tidak mau kalah.

"Terus apaan?" Naruto mengecilkan 1% volume suaranya.

"BOCAH CILIK!" _finally,_ Sasori menutup pertengkaran yang membuat pagi itu menjadi semakin damai.

"Percaya sama aku. Aku bakal jadi gurumu! Guru yang baik dan benar! Membuat kece, macho, dan ngajarin bikin meme!" Sasori menatap Naruto serius.

"Yakin? Aku –"

**TBC**

Obrolan Aoi (Nani?)

Maaf Nar, omonganmu Aoi potong. Biar reader penasaran. Strateginya nyebelin, yak –"

Yehet! Chapter 5 selesai. Alhamdulillah!

Hihihi. Aoi mau coba balas reviewnya, ah. Sekali-sekali, mumpung selo.

**Syalala Lala**

Makasih ucapan belasungkawanya :') Jadi, ada orang lain yang mengasihani Aoi selain Aoi sendiri :') Arigatou.

Wah pengen cium Sasuke? Cium aja. Tapi ati-ati ntar digeplak Sakura. Aoi nggak ikutan ah :p

Nggak sekompor yang kemarin, ya? :'( Maaf deh. Gasnya udah mau habis. Tapi Aoi bakal beli gas lagi, okay?

**Mr obsessive**

Wah, kependekan ya, kak? Maaf deh :'( Kedepannya Aoi usahain lebih panjang lagi, deh! Makasih reviewnya :)

**FreezeCa**

Senyum-senyum sendiri? Kayak orang gila? Ati-atiloh! Kena virusnya Naruto. Eh. Soal humor, emang Aoi nggak bisa hidup tanpa humor :'v Aoi selalu gagal membuat sesuatu yang drama. Kasihan, ya? Aoi nggak romantis.

Wah, Hinata cerminan kakak juga? Berarti kita senasib, kak :'v Yehet, ada temen #plak

**Imkyuu**

Weh, bisa sampai dimarahin? Wah, berarti sebentar lagi terjangkit virusnya Naruto. Ehe, bercanda.

Wah, jangankan yang baca, yang nulis aja jomblo. Jadi nggak usah takut nggak ada temannya, ini Aoi jomblo. Iya, jomblo yang tiap malam minggu nunggu hujan~

**Streetfordx**

Iya, ini chap. 5 nya. Selamat menikmati :)

**The KidSNo OppAi**

Yap, inilah chap. 5 nya. Selamat membaca :)

**Munya munya ga login**

Wahah. Makasih, kak. Iya kak jleb buat jomblo. Yang nulis kan juga jomblo. Kadang sesama jomblo itu mempunyai ikatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan (?) Err..

Oke! Makasih sarannya, kak :) Aoi juga senang Naruto sama Hinata dan tidak berakhir ngenes seperti Aoi :'v

...

Oke itulah para reviewers yang review-nya dibalas oleh author jomblo ini. Ternyata yang jomblo banyak juga, ya. Kapan-kapan survei ahh.. Eh.. nggak deng!

O iya adakah disini yang pernah membuat jadwal, juknis, draf, dkk? Aoi sedang mengalaminya. Hooh!

Mohon reviewnya!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	6. Kejutan dan Hukuman

Terlatih didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishomoto

WARN!: Sedikit GJ? , Membuat haru biru di kalangan jomblo, penulis adalah jomblo akut nan kronis

...

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto tidak mau dan tidak akan mau Sasori menjadi mentor _style_ penggaet gadisnya. Okelah, mungkin Sasori 1% lebih laku daripada dirinya. Tapi, untuk menjadi mentor? Tentu harus pikir-pikir untung-rugi nya.

Tapi, saat Sasori memohon padanya, sampai menawarkan mengajari membuat meme, walau kenyataannya Naruto sudah bisa, membuat iman Naruto goyah.

"Aku er.. gimana ya? Aku udah ganteng sih, Sas, nggak perlu berguru," Naruto berucap sembari memandang wajahnya di cermin. Miris...

"Kamu? Ganteng? Khah! Darimana-nya? Cewek aja ogah deketin kamu!" cibir Sasori dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajuin. Biar sekseh.

"Dari tuhan," Naruto berkata dengan nada ratapan. Sasori menyeringai.

"Itu artinya kamu harus berguru padaku! Cerita saja masalahmu padaku! Aku akan merubah nasib ngenesmu itu!" Sasori menepuk dadanya.

"Hmm.. terserah apa katamulah," Naruto menusukkan sedotan ke kotak kopi susunya.

"Belum sarapan kah, Nar?" tanya Sasori, basa basi. Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa? Mau traktir?" balas Naruto. Yang dibalas hanya cengar-cengir bak orang kepengen ngeden di jamban.

"Kantongku kering, Nar," kata Sasori diikuti tawa renyahnya.

"Makanya dicuci! Biar basah!" balas Naruto dengan santai dan muka bodohnya. Dibikin-bikin sih, tapi keliatan nyata banget.

Sasori berdecak. Kesal dengan Naruto yang ngomong _ngalor-ngidul_ nggak jelas. Bikin sepet yang ndengerin. Apakah efek berkepanjangan jomblo adalah seperti Naruto? Yeah, _maybe._

Dari kelas nan jauh di mato, Naruto dapat mendengar jeritan histeris dari para _fangirl_ Sasuke. Kok bisa tahu?

Lha teriaknya saja begini: _Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun cakep tingkat dewa pinter sundul langit, paling ganteng dari yang ganteng, dan nggak cupu kayak Uzumaki-kun._

Naruto langsung nelangsa di pojokan mendengar pujian pedas itu. Sasori hanya meringis melihat polah Naruto yang nelangsa kuadrat.

Oke, setidaknya Naruto tahu sekarang bagaimana Sasuke memanggilnya _cupu_, ternyata fans-nya yang mengajarkan. Sialan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke bangkuku saja, nanti lagi ya, Nar," nggak tega! Sasori sungguh nggak tega melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah _gue tampol lo, Sasuke FG sialan!_ Takut. Bisa-bisa malah dia yang digeplak, korban salah sasaran.

...

Hinata berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar. Lucu rasanya. Lucu? _Yeah._ Selama ini ia terbiasa di sekolah dengan seragam bebas suka-suka, rambut bebas digaya, guru dilawan sah-sah saja, serta tidak terikat dengan peraturan yang semena-mena.

Kini, tubuhnya sudah berbalut kemeja putih, dasi merah, blazer hitam, serta rok yang nyaris sama hitamnya dengan sang blazer.

Belum lagi, buku TaTib yang tebalnya hampir se-kamus rumus matematika. Serta guru yang wajib dihormati. Yaa... jika kau masih sayang kulit mulusmu. Sekali melawan, silahkan berjemur di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sudah empat tahun lamanya ia tak terikat dengan peraturan sekolah, sudah empat tahun lamanya ia tak menggerai apa-adanya rambut indigonya saat sekolah, serta empat tahun pula ia tak bertemu _orang itu._

Mungkin, baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu. Tetapi entah mengapa Hinata _nervous_ sekali hari ini. Entah karena penampilannya yang memakai rok 10 senti di atas lutut atau apa. Tapi, ah, sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan terpapar dengan jelas di hati kecilnya.

Koridor sekolah dengan loker para siswa. Pintu-pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat. Lab. Bahasa, komputer, perpustakaan, dan lainnya. Lengkap sekali. Membuat Hinata terpukau melihatnya. Walau di Amerika juga sudah banyak sekolah bertaraf internasional, tapi tetap saja, rasanya berbeda.

Beberapa siswa yang (mungkin) sehabis dari kamar mandi hanya menatap _wah_ kepada Hinata. Cara berjalan, gestur, dan _style_-nya sedikit berbeda walaupun mereka berbalut seragam yang sama.

Hinata terbiasa berjalan sebagai anak remaja, bukannya tuan putri yang mewarisi berbagai harta kekayaan juga perusahaan yang harus begitu anggun gemulai saat berjalan. Yah, itulah 90% siswi di sekolah ini. Pewaris tahta.

Sesuatu yang mengingatkan Hinata pada drama korea, The Heirs.

...

Naruto hanya membolak-balik buku saat Guru Aoba menerangkan pelajaran Sejarah. Bosan, kesal, malas, mengantuk, dan lain sebagainya menyatu dan membuat suasana _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk.

Kiba sudah kedap-kedip mendengarkan penjelasan guru pertengahan tiga puluh itu. Bahkan, Neji si gila disiplin itupun juga nampak jelas guratan kebosanan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Berapa dekade lagi, sih?" Naruto bergumam. 99,99% siswa kelasnya sudah menguap lebar. Kecuali Tenten, si penyuka Sejarah sekaligus kekasih hati seorang Neji. Sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan soal kekasih. Nyesek.

_Sreet.._

Pintu dengan model geser itu terbuka. Guru Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto. Ah, syukurlah terpotong. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto sudah mengantuk. Ralat sangat mengantuk.

"Anak-anak, tersenyumlah! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Cantik sekali! Cocok buat kalian yang jomblo!" guru wanita yang sudah resmi dengan Guru Asuma itu seolah mempromosikan obat penghilang keriput dan jerawat.

"Hemmmm... yayaya..." begitulah mayoritas respon dari para terkecuali Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah membaca novel di dalam buku sejarahnya.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu," bisik Guru Kurenai. Hinata menghela nafas. Deg-degan.

Terutama saat melihat pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda yang tengah duduk khidmat di pojokan belakang dekat jendela.

'_Aku strong! Aku strong! Aku strong!' _Hinata menguatkan dirinya dalam hati.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang mengawali perkenalan singkat itu.

"_Hi, guys!_ Namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Kalian bisa memanggilku Hinata! Aku baru pindah dari Amerika! Salam kenal!" Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya. Canggung. Di Amerika, kalian cukup tersenyum lalu duduk. Di Jepang, sepertinya formalitas di sebuah forum sangat diutamakan. _Maybe_.

Naruto yang semula khidmat membaca novel langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar nama dan suara _itu._ Yah, dia kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Bukan hanya suaranya, tetapi juga pemiliknya.

Teman-teman Naruto ber -_wah_ menatap Hinata. Selain karena wajahnya yang rupawan, tetapi juga karena kata pindahan dari Amerika. Tentu saja, ini bagus untuk menambah wawasan baru. Juga bagus untuk Naruto. Jembatan kejombloannya yang kabarnya tidak berujung akhirnya terlihat samar-samar ujungnya. Ingat! SAMAR-SAMAR!

...

Jam istirahat! Penantian itu terbayar!

Sasori entah kenapa dengan GJ-nya mendekati Naruto.

"Gimana, tawaranku? Kalau beruntung, kamu bisa dapat gadis macam anak baru itu!" Sasori menunjuk Hinata yang tengah berkenalan dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Tawaran yang menarik. Ada apa sampai kau membujukku habis-habisan bak sales mengejar pelanggan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kasihan. Dasarnya, itu. Aku kasihan sama kamu, Nar. Liat kamu duduk di pojokan lapangan basket padahal yang lain sedang di belai oleh pacarnya," perkataan Sasori memang nyes banget di hati tetapi juga pas banget dengan keadaan.

Naruto memalingkan wajah. Merasa terhina. Bukan hanya terhina tetapi juga teramat sangat terhina.

"Bicaralah sesukamu! Hinalah sesukamu! Enyeklah sesukamu! Setelah itu aku akan melemparmu ke sumur Sadako!" Naruto berucap dengan wajah yang (sok) horror.

Sasori hanya sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya ia yang mengatakan fakta diancam akan dilempar ke sumur sadako? Oh.. yang benar saja.

"Aku nggak nge-hina. Cuma mengutarakan fakta menyakitkan yang membuat ngilu hati," kata Sasori dengan watadosnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. _Apa bedanya sama menghina?_ Kurang lebih itulah yang terpendam dalam hati Naruto.

"Nggak ah. Apa untungnya coba? Kalau jodoh ya ntar juga ketemu," kata Naruto dengan metode 'menolak secara halus'.

"Itu terlalu lama, bang! Kalau ada aku semua jomblo akan tumpas seketika! Jangankan yang jomblo samar-samar, jomblo membandel pun kalau tuhan menghendaki akan tumpas seketika!"

Naruto merasa tersindir. Memangnya dia kerak membandel kloset apa? Pakai ditumpas segala. Ingin rasanya ia mengguyur Sasori dengan minyak tanah satu jirigen lalu ia bakar hidup-hidup.

Diurungkannya niatan itu karena satu hal: ia adalah lelaki berkemanusiaan yang menjadi kebanggaan Papsky Minato dan Momsky Kushina.

"Gimana? Tawaranku menarik, kan?" Sasori mengedipkan matanya. Sok keren.

"Iya, semenarik mbak-mbak sales rokok yang pakaiannya subhanallah..." entah dari mana Naruto jadi ingat saat Ayahnya di tawari rokok oleh sales wanita yang badannya ribuan kali lebih indah daripada Cita Chitato (?) Dan Ayahnya berakhir ngenes dengan tonjokan maut Momsky-nya tersayang.

Ah, seengaknya ada yang peduli kalau lagi dekat dengan wanita lain. Lah kalau Naruto? Mau jungkir balik sambil lompat kodok pun nggak akan ada yang peduli. Aku jomblo dan aku ngenes karenanya! Yehet!

"Terus kamu terima nggak? Beneran deh, Nar! Daripada iklan robot vakum klinernya Malaysia itu, ajaranku lebih mantap menumpas debu-debu jomblo. Ffuhh..."

Oke, detik ini juga rasanya Naruto ingin membakar Sasori hingga menjadi abu lalu membuang abunya di Samudra terluas dan terdalam di dunia.

"Sas, sekarang mending kamu ngapelin pacarmu aja, deh. Daripada ngurusin jomblo. Hush.. hush.. sana.." Naruto mengusir Sasori dengan metode _usir cantik._

Sasori pun menunduk. Merasa gagal menjadi sales yang baik dan benar. Mungkin, setelah ini ia akan mengurunkan niatnya menjadi sales boneka _barbie._

Naruto pun menjadi lelaki sendiri di kelasnya. Yang lain? Udah menjadi singa liar yang kelaparan. Tujuannya? Mana lagi kalau bukan kantin. Sudah perut kenyang, pemandangan pun menjadi segar melihat cewek-cewek cantik yang berlalu lalang.

Dasar, mata keranjang.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

Oh. Demi Shinigami yang terpergok membaca FF rating M! Yang ada di kelas itu hanyalah HINATA.

Iya, Hinata yang sedang khidmat membaca novel setebal kamus Inggris-Indonesia-Arab-Prancis. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Mau kabur, enggak _gentle,_ mau ndeketin sepertinya terlalu Sok Kenal Sok Dekat.

Kenapa membuat keputusan di dunia ini begitu sulit?

Alhasil, pemuda yang belum pernah _teken_ itu mendekati Hinata. Sok basa-basi lah, layaknya teman biasa. TEMAN!

...

Hinata dapat merasakan arah pandangan Naruto. Manik saphire itu mengarahkan tatapannya kepada dirinya. Dengan salah tingkah, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan novel yang sebulan enggak selesai-selesai itu.

Namun, nafasnya malah semakin menderu kencang. Pasalnya, Naruto nampak berjalan ke arahnya.

Oh, demi hukum pascal dicampur archimedes dan ditumbuk dengan bejana berhubungan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

...

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam. Mempersiapkan fisik, mental, dan juga ekspresi. Biar _view_ nya bagus. Bukan dilihat sebagai pemuda konyol yang suka mencari gara-gara dengan manusia sebangsa Sasuke.

Dan hanya berakhir dengan ngenesnya di tangan para Sasuke FG.

"Anoo... Hyuuga-_san?_" Naruto memanggil Hinata. Eh, yang punya nama malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam buku tebal kubik itu.

"Hoi, Hyuuga-_san!_" Naruto mengeraskan volume bicaranya. Membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Eeeeh? Iya Uzumaki-_san_?"Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto.

Loh? Kemarin pakai suffix –_kun_ kok sekarang sudah balik lagi ke panggilan formal? Ah. Jangan-jangan Hinata PHP sama Naruto, ya? Kok menggilnya nggak konsisten begitu?

"Naruto saja, nggak enak denger panggilan formal gitu," Naruto nampaknya sudah bersikap biasa. Tidak _nervous_.

Hinata mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya menjadi suatu kesatuan layaknya pasukan tonti yang siap melaksanakan materi gerakan lomba.

"Ah, kau juga sama saja," tukas Hinata. Naruto hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Yaa.. sorry!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Hinata hanya memasang senyumannya.

Whoaaaa! Demi shinigami ketahuan nonton film hentai! Senyumannya Hinata lebih manis daripada arum manis yang dijual di pasar malam! Lebih unyu daripada Masha! Dan nyaris membuat Naruto meleleh bak mentega ditaruh di atas teflon panas.

"Naruto-_kun_ suka EXO?" tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Oh... jangan bilang kalau... kalau...

"Aku suka loh, apalagi sama Lay! Naruto-_kun_ gimana?" nah.. kan? Surveinya Tobi 1000000% benar. Cewek mana sih yang nggak suka sama orang-orang seganteng personil _boyband_ seperti EXO, Suju, atau ah apa itu namanya yang di dalam negeri? Yang sekarang udah nggak terlalu laku itu

"Ehem... sorry Hinata! Aku adalah cowok sejati! Aku bukanlah seorang yang menyukai cowok (?) Aku punya _style_ yang dapat menarik ribuan gadis datang padaku," Naruto berkata dengan PD-nya.

"Kalau begitu kok Naruto-_kun_masih jomblo?" Hinata bertanya dengan ekspresi yang ahhh... sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Oh, rasanya hatinya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan tusuk gigi. Bahkan, gadis yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa tidur ini mengatakan hal yang memuakkan.

Yah, walaupun apa yang dikatakan memang fakta.

"Ya, karena bakat dan minat. Oh iya, aku baru ingat ada urusan! Sorry ya!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Juga melangkah pergi.

Malu rasanya. Dikatain _bribikan _sendiri.

...

Disinilah Naruto. Duduk bersila di pinggiran lapangan basket. Mata pelajaran setelah istirahat adalah Konseling, dan Guru Anko yang super-duper galak itu sedang tidak masuk. _Yokatta!_

Sembari menggenggam minuman kaleng, Naruto duduk-diam-nelangsa-ngenes. Sendirian di pinggiran lapangan dengan pemandangan sebuah bola basket yang diam dengan manisnya di tengah lapangan basket.

Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan membuka lowongan bagi para bola untuk menjadi kekasih abadinya. _Maybe?_

Tidak salah kan dia berpersepsi yang tidak bernyawa itu terkadang yang paling setia?

Oh, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya jika kelak ia menikah dengan sebuah bola. Artinya kan tidak bisa melakukan _IYKWIM._

Naruto mendesah. Antara bosan, kesal, dan kesepian. Bosan karena tidak ada teman. Kesal karena Sasuke ternyata tidak ke lapangan basket. Dan kesepian, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya disaat ia merasa sendirian.

Maklum, jomblo. Dimana-mana pasti merasa gitu.

Minuman kaleng yang masih berisi seperempat itu lekas ia tenggak. Ludes tak tertinggal satu tetes pun. Yah, daripada mubazir, _kan?_

Iseng, ia lemparkan kaleng itu ke arah ring basket. Dan tepat sasaran! _Great shoot!_

"Hei! Tidak baik membuang sampah di dalam ring basket," tegur seseorang.

Naruto menoleh. Terlihat sesosok manusia paling tengil di dunia ini. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam (?) sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Sendirian?" Sasuke bertanya. Basa-basi dengan pertanyaan yang teramat basi.

"Enggak. Tuhan selalu bersamaku," balas Naruto sok alim.

"Dan jomblo pun berguru pada sang biksu untuk meminta penerangan," Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengejeknya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan bahu yang diangkat.

"Daripada kau, pacaran, berzina dalam segala hal!" tuding Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan.

"Itukah ungkapan keirian mu padaku, hn, _dobe?_" Sasuke menjawab santai. Yang dibalas tudingannya hanya mencak-mencak sebal.

"KAU... TEME! MENYEBALKAN! SUKA PAMER! SOK BANGET! TENGIL! MULUT PEDAS!" Naruto berseru hingga terdengar ke beberapa kelas.

_Suara apa itu?_

_Aahh... mungkin hanya gelombang dadakan!_

_Ah, apakah akan terjadi hal buruk, ya?_

Lihatlah, reaksi siswa yang mendengar gelombang seruan Naruto. Seolah akan terjadi gempa besar di daerah yang berdekatan dengan daerah tinggalnya.

"_So?_ Masalah gitu?" balas Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tahukah kalian satu hal? Udah capek-capek _nyempreng_, ehh.. Cuma dibalas dengan beberapa kata tanpa ekspresi.

Nyesek, vroh.

"Nggak... nggak papa. Bicara aja sesukamu. Sebahagiamu," Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat nelangsa. Padahal, walau Naruto tidak dibuat sok nelangsa begitu wajah Naruto akan tetap sama. Muka-muka jones.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Satu lawan satu gimana?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya lekas semangat. Senang dengan ajakan favoritnya.

"Sip! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke mambalas dengan senyuman sinisnya. Nyebelin kubik.

"Oww.. kita lihat saja nanti!" tantang Naruto.

...

Sombong emang bikin enggak berkah. Terbukti Naruto kalah telak dengan Sasuke. Yah, gimana-gimana Sasuke emang fisik-nya lebih mumpuni daripada Naruto.

"Karena kamu kalah, kamu harus dapat hukuman," kata Sasuke seenak jidat. Naruto langsung mendongak.

"Huapah? Kok kamu nggak bilang? Ahh! Kamu bener-bener _Teme!_"keluh sekaligus umpat Naruto.

"Disini aku peraturannya. Salah siapa? Uchiha Sasuke dilawan?" Sasuke memberikan seringaian terkejamnya.

"Okelah. Apa hukumannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Gampang sih, kamu hanya perlu meminta bantuan padaku. Apapun itu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto membatin, _uapah? Meminta tolong pada teme? Jatuhlah harga diriku-_

"Cepet! Mau minta apa, hm? Sesuatu yang kamu tidak mampu dan aku mampu," Sasuke membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Kepanasan.

"Aku.. err... anu... aaaaa..."

**TBC**

Fic ini huhah sekali (-)9

Terima kasih atas krisarnya di review chap. lalu. Berarti sekali :v

Aoi mau tanya fic ini kelamaan ya _update-_nya? Maaf deh :'v maklum, Aoi kan orang sibuk (gampar saja)

Tapi bener, rasanya semakin lama fic ini semakin renggang pula jarak _update-_nya. Hwaaaa!

Terus.. terus.. semakin kebawah semakin GJ, ya? Maaf banget :'( Apalagi kalau sampai tambah garing. Kebanyakan beli tepung kali, ya?

Saatnya membalas review para fans Aoi (tampar sekeras-kerasnya, Aoi kebanyakan ngayal)

**The KidSNo OppAi**

Ini chap. 6 nya! Selamat menikmati :)

**Imkyuu**

Wahaa.. kebetulan banget yak? Wkwkwkwk... Selamat yee.. yang masuk tipi... ciee :v

Waha, iya waktu Aoi dengerin lagu EXO yang MAMA emang pas gitu deh diplesetin jadi _jones_. Status Aoi saat ini :v

Wah ternyata kakak suka baca Salah Gaul? Wahaaa~ Hobi Aoi jaman SD :v sekarang juga, sih (loh?)

Makasih udah nunggu, kak :)

**2nd silent rider**

Sip sip.. makasih krisar nyaa :)

**Streetfordx**

Yah.. maklumin sajalah cerita-nya malah makin mengarah ke arah yang rancu (?) Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Mr Obsessive**

Iya, bukan hanya nyindir jomblo tapi juga menancapkan pedang ke diri Aoi sendiri (?) maklumlah Aoi kan jomblonya udah emergency. Wah, masa? Banyak kebetulan yak dalam fic ini, bahkan nama _bribikan_. Wkwkwk...

Mau nampol Sasuke, kak? Silahkan.. Aoi ikhlas... :v Tampol aja sekuat tenaga. Biar kapok tengil!

Makasih reviewnya kak...

**Hyuuga Miyuki**

Wah, makasih penyemangatnya, kakak :D Wah masa? Nasib Naruto sama kakak sama? Berarti nasib kakak sama juga kayak Aoi dong? Sama-sama jomblo –"

Sip.. sip.. makasih udah nunggu :)

**The guest**

Makasih kak :)

Iya tuh Naruto ... jomblo kan nggak hina? Ngapain sok banget pengen punya pasangan... Aoi aja jomblo dari lahir sampai SMP juga biasa aja (?)

Wah, dapet sebuah motivasi, nih. Hehehe :v

Makasih reviewnyaaa...

**Yovie-kun**

Sabar aja, kak. Ntar juga dapat. Daripada Aoi, nunggu terus cowoknya peka, eh Aoi-nya nggak berani nge-kode :( Huee. Pantes Aoi jomblo (curcol)

Semangat terus, kak! Semoga nggak kalah start lagi! Ganbatte kudasai!

...

Wahaa.. terimakasih banyak atas segala review dari semuanyaaa... makasih juga yang udah setia nunggu fic ini update! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Seperti biasaaa Aoi mau tanya, terutama sama bangsa cewek macam Aoi.

Gimana cara ngekode cowok yang pahpoh dan nggak peka?

Aoi selalu bingung memikirkannya :v Ah, sudahlah.

Ketemu lagi di chap. 7!

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	7. Hukuman Sasuke dan Ajakan Pertama

Terlatih Didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN!: GJ? , _ngenes everywhere,_ penulis jomblo rodok, maaf jikalau garing :'v

...

Sasuke menerka-nerka bantuan yang akan diminta Naruto.

"Aaaa... bantu aku... etoo... bantu aku... MENGERJAKAN ULANGAN KIMIA!" pada kalimat terakhir, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke? Di kepalanya sudah keluar sebutir keringat raksasa. Yah, ia kira...

"Naruto... kau tau, kan? Mencontek itu dilarang," wah, kalau begini bisa rusak rencana yang sudah dibuat.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu _kan_ yang bilang mau membantu apa saja," tukas Naruto. Gengsi juga sih bilangnya.

"Yaa tapi yang kamu nggak bisa sama sekali! Otakmu se-cetek apa, sih?" Sasuke mulai mengarah ke OOC. Sayang, tidak jadi. Jaim, vroh.

"Hah? Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Naruto dengan muka bego-nya.

_'__Sabar Sas, sabar... ntar kalau marah cepet tua terus nggak ganteng. Sabarr.. demi yang laen..' _Sasuke mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan pedas yang biasanya ia lontarkan.

"Maksudku kamu minta bantuan yang kamu enggak bisa dan aku bisa! Satu hal yang menurutmu hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya!" berdoalah. Semoga Naruto tidak dibelah sadis oleh Sasuke.

"Aahh... iya. Maaf Sasuke. Lagipula memangnya ada hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

_Banyak... banyak banget, keles,_ batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Yaa.. kamu pikir-pikir aja," kata Sasuke. Dahinya sudah berkeringat menunggu Naruto _connect._ Oh, ternyata julukan _dobe_ untuk Naruto memang pas sekali.

"Uhmmm... bagaimana jika.. err... anu..." Naruto tampak berpikir sepanjang jalan tol.

"Aha! Bagaimana jika kau _like _semua statusku di fb, foto di _instagram_, dan kasih stiker suka di _Line?_" Oh, ya tuhan.

"Aish! Bukan begitu juga, _dobe_! Sesuatu yang membuatku istimewaaa!" Sasuke mulai geram dengan kebodohan Naruto yang sudah melampaui batas.

"Oh... mm.. apa aku harus membuat rambutku bermodel sepertimu?" terdengar seperti lawakan. Membuat Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Bukannn... pikirkan lagi, _dobe_!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya memasang wajah _apa sih? To the point deh?_

"Pikirin lagi? Apaan coba?" Naruto memasang wajah berpikir. Aslinya? Yah hanya tuhanlah yang tahu.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Biarkanlah si _dobe_ ini berpikir apa maksudnya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih asik berkutat dengan pikirannya. Apa coba? Rasanya semua yang Sasuke bisa dia juga bisa. RASANYA bukan FAKTANYA.

_Ganteng? Nggak.. nggak.. aku jauh lebih ganteng._

_Pinter? Nggak.. nggak.. aku itu jenius._

_Laku? Nggak.. nggak.. eehh?_

Akhirnya, Naruto nyantel juga ke mau-nya Sasuke. Ah, tapi masa? _Gengsi_ banget dong kalau sampai minta bantuan soal 'wanita' pada rival sendiri. Itu sama saja berarti mengaku kalah.

"Nggak yakin, Sas," kata Naruto dengan muka gimana gitu.

"Nggak yakin kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu udah jadi _gay_ terus minta aku jadi pacarmu?" entah darimana Sasuke berpikiran _gila_ seperti itu.

"Sialan, kau! Aku masih doyan cewek. Kalaupun aku _gay_ nggak mungkin suka sama kamu! Iuh.. amit-amit jabang bayi," Naruto masang pose muntah-muntah. Sok jijik.

"Ya kan hanya berpersepsi. Kamu sih nggak ber-integritas," pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto jawsdrop.

"Apa hubungannya? Kamu itu menuduh! Bukan ber-integritas!" bantah Naruto. Nggak terima dan nggak ngerti apa maksud pernyataan Sasuke.

"Ya gak papa, kan? Hak asasi! Bebas mengutarakan pendapat! Kau nggak belajar PPKn, apa?" tuding Sasuke. Nah kan, Sasuke atau Naruto itu sama saja: _Nggak ada yang bagus dijadikan panutan._

Yah, tapi setidaknya paras dan otak Sasuke mendukung untuk dijadikan _bribikan._ Naruto? Oh.. _no comment._

"Tapi itu beda! Jauuuhhh banget! Antara Bumi dan Neptunus!" eyel Naruto. Sasuke sih tenang-tenang saja. Motto-nya_: Semakin kamu tenang, semakin kamu cool, semakin kamu cool semakin kamu ganteng, semakin kamu ganteng, semakin kamu menindas Naruto! Haha!_

Kejam, sih. Tapi namanya Sasuke ya mau diapa-apakan sifat dasarnya memang begitu.

"Jarak itu nggak jadi penghalang. Nyatanya yang LDR saja bisa," loh.. loh? Sasuke sudah beralih ke Barat Daya.

Naruto jadi gusar. Masa dia sampai mencak-mencak jawabannya malah melincur jadi ke arah LDR? Sasuke jahat banget. Udah tahu Naruto jomblo, kok ya masih aja membahas sesuatu pasal _hubungan spesial dua orang berlawan jenis._

Nyesek dengernya. Padahal Cuma denger. CUMA DENGER.

"Kamu kok.. gitu, Sas?" Naruto pundung di pojokan lapangan basket. Sudah kalah, diberi hukuman, diejek, dan pelaku utamanya adalah orang yang paling tidak Naruto sukai: **_UCHIHA SASUKE._**

"Salah siapa nggak minta bantuan dari tadi. Yaudah, aku mau mutusin bantu ngehina kamu," kalau boleh, Naruto ingin sekali menampol wajah Sasuke yang teramat-sangat rese.

"Iya deh, maaf. Aku minta tolong," suara Naruto melirih. Antara malu, gengsi, ngerasa ngenes, dan menginjak martabatnya sendiri.

"Hn, apa?" sebenarnya, jantung Sasuke udah deg-degan daritadi. Kan bisa stres kalau sampai Naruto minta yang lebih aneh nan rancu daripada yang tadi.

"Ajari aku..." kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh helaan nafasnya sendiri.

"Hn? Ajari apa?" oke, sejauh ini sudah bagus, tinggal detik-detik terakhir.

"Deketin cewek.." suara Naruto benar-benar sempurna lirih.

"Apaa? Nggak dengar!" Sasuke berpura-pura budek. Membuat Naruto misuh dalam hati: _Katanya ganteng kok ya kupingnya budek._

"MINTA TOLONG AJARIN DEKETIN CEWEK!" seru Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Oke, sekarang Sasuke merasa ada yang berbunyi '_ngiiinnggg'_ di telinganya. Sialan Naruto.

"Ehem.. sebagai seorang yang memiliki harkat martabat tinggi, ganteng, dan jenius, aku memutuskan untuk mengajari jomblo hina kubik di hadapanku," Sasuke menyeringai, puas menghina Naruto.

Tapi, ayolah! Jarak antara bencinya Naruto dan setia kawannya Naruto itu beda tipis. Jadi, nggak aneh kalau Naruto dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bisa memaafkan Sasuke.

Dada Naruto mungkin selapangan sepak bola (?)

...

"Ne, Hinata-_chan _adakah lelaki yang kau suka?" tanya Sakura. Membuat Hinata –jernih,putih, merona.

"Umm... sepertinya ada," jawab Hinata malu-sama-kucing. Eh.

"Uwwaaahh... pasti lelaki itu beruntung sekali! Cepat Hinata! Kau harus meng-kode dia supaya peka," semangat Ino nampak membara. Semangat untuk menyemangati Hinata.

"Uhmm.. gimana ya? Sepertinya dia nampak seperti orang yang tidak peka," ucap Hinata, terlalu jujur.

"Bukan Sasuke-_kun_ kan? Atau Sai? Jangan sampai!" Sakura berucap.

"Ehh... ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hinata.

Aura cerah yang tadi diperlihatkan berubah menjadi kegelapan yang mencekam dan membuat kebelet siapapun yang berada di lingkungan tersebut.

"Mereka itu..."

"MILIK KAMIII!" Sakura dan Ino berkata dengan wajah iblis tingkat dewanya. Mengerikan.

"Nggak kok.. bukan.. bukan..." Hinata menggeleng-geleng.

_Nggak tertarik deh sukain cowok yang pacarnya seserem Shinigami_, batin Hinata.

Dan aura mengerikan tadi segera lenyap seiring pernyataan Hinata.

"Wah.. siapa lelaki beruntung itu Hinata? Katakanlahhh!" bujuk Ino dan Sakura. Kembali dengan wajah (sok) manisnya.

Hinata tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Apakah mengaku saja atau menyembunyikannya?

"Aaahh... bukan siapa-siapa," Hinata tertawa renyah. Keputusannya: Sembunyikan saja, daripada menyesal. Apalagi wajah-wajahnya Sakura dan Ino itu wajah penggosip. Artinya: rahasianya bisa terbongkar sewaktu-waktu.

Nggak deh, makasih.

"Ayolah Hinata! Beri tau kami! Please!" bujuk Ino disertai anggukan Sakura. Oh dan jangan lupa tatapan melasnya. Gak nahan.

"Beneran! Bukan siapa-siapa!" Hinata memberikan ekspersi meyakinkannya.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mendesah kecewa.

...

Naruto sedang khidmat duduk di kamar mandi. Bukan karena mules apalagi karena diare. Hanya ingin menggeser-geser layar Zenfonenya.

Sasuke sendiri berada di kamar mandi sebelah. Maksud hati sama dengan Naruto. Menggeser-geser layar Galaxy A nya. Berhubung layarnya bagus, AMOLED, kan?

Tapi dasarnya mereka memang manusia-manusia yang _rodok,_ ya pasti ada hasrat lain yang terpendam di dalam hati.

Tolong bagi para _fujodanshi_ jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sasuke itu masih _straight_, kalau Naruto ehm.. mungkin masih _straight?_ Mungkin.

Karena nggak baik teriak-teriak di kamar mandi, mereka pun berkomunikasi lewat BBM. Tanggung sih sebenarnya. Dan itu terkesan kurang kerjaan plus buang-buang kuota.

N: _Sas, masa kita BBM-an sebelahan gini? Di kamar mandi pula._

S: _Ya nggak apalah. Selama itu di kamar mandi laki-laki._

N: _Iya, sih. Eh.. ngomong-ngomong kapan kamu ajarin aku PDKT-in cewek?_

S: _Yang paling mendasar dulu diubah. Style-mu. BESOK harus MASKULIN._

Oke, walaupun pernyataan tersebut terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi terdengar sangat nge-jleb untuk Naruto. Yah.. untuk Naruto.

Lagian, _style_ maskulin itu gimana, sih? Memangnya selama ini Naruto kurang apa? Kok sampai Sasuke bahkan sopirnya berkata pasal _style._

Mungkin Naruto memang orang yang terlalu percaya diri alias _narsis._ Tapi _kan _tetap saja, Naruto memiliki sisi sensitif yang membuatnya selalu pundung di pojokan tiap membicarakan soal _style_ nya dan betapa gantengnya Sasuke.

Menurutnya, Sasuke hanya mitos. Dia tidak benar-benar setampan Chen EXO. Uchiha hanyalah mitos. Mereka tidak se-keren personil EXO.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Namikaze yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan Sasuke dengan vakum cleaner jikalau dia tidak mengingat bahwa Sasuke-lah teman pertamanya saat SD yang menyelamatkannya dari kejaran kakak kelas abnormal yang ingin menjahilinya.

Oh, lupakan.

Dering BBM terdengar dari Zenfone Naruto. Sasuke nge-BM dia lagi.

S: _Memang siapa cewek bernasib malang yang mau kamu pacarin?_

Muncul kedutan di dahi Naruto. Malang? Malang? Kenapa nggak Surabaya aja? Eh.

N: _Sialan. Lagian emangnya cewek yang kau pacari nggak malang?_

S: _Nggak lah. Malah berkah. Secara gue ganteng. Lupa? :)_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sepanjang jalan kenangan.

Oke, Sasuke memang rese. Jika Sasuke bersikap rese itu normal dan sudah biasa.

Dan jika Sasuke mendadak bersikap baik dan beramah-tamah itu malah tidak normal. Selalu saja ada maunya.

Seperti peribahasa _Ada Udang Dibalik Batu_

Naruto memegangi perutnya. Rasanya seperti dicengkeram. Mules.

N: _Sas, bentar ye. Aku mau buang zat-zat sisa metabolisme dulu. Udah GAWAT DARURAT._

Sasuke yang berada di kamar mandi sebelah Naruto merasakan firasat tidak enak. Antara was-was dan juga perasaan yang entah apa itu namanya.

Sedetik kemudian, terciumlah aroma yang super sekali. Antara bikin muntah dan juga ikut mules.

Yah, mungkin BBM-an mereka itu tidak biasa.

Tapi yang _anti-mainstream _itu kadang malah bikin tambah raket. Padahal tidak memakai lem alteco apalagi lem-G. Yah _anti-mainstream._ Mereka didekatkan dengan aroma kentut dan jamban. Miris.

...

Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi di sekolah ini apabila ada seorang murid tampan atau cantik yang akan ramai diidolakan.

Padahal sekolah ini bukanlah panggung bertabur bintang ataupun sebuah rumah produksi macam SM Entertainment.

Dan fakta tersebut sudah terjadi pada seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Mungkin, Hinata memang adik sepupu dari Hyuga Neji –sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan para pria. Terutama Neji _haters._ Tapi bukan berarti Hinata akan lepas begitu saja dari tradisi saling ber-idola di sekolah ini.

Lihatlah tatapan memuja para pria –yang menurut Hinata sangat memuakkan. Saat ia dan Sakura tengah berjalan melewati koridor.

Sakura nampak santai saja. Walau, ada beberapa –er.. banyak, pria yang meneriakkan namanya. Mungkin karena sudah biasa.

Sedangkan Hinata? Belum sehari dia bersekolah, sudah mendapat setumpuk fans. Di Amerika, tidak ada hal-hal semacam ini.

Tapi, ada hal yang membuat Hinata nyesek.

Di tengah kerumunan para lelaki yang menatapnya, kemanakah Naruto?

Yah, akan sangat tidak elit apabila Aoi menjawabnya: _Dia sedang ngeden diatas jamban._

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari I-Phone 6 nya ke arah Hinata. Menatap wajah Hinata yang nampak melamun dengan X Peria Z3 yang digenggam tangan putihnya.

"_Daijobu ka, Hinata?" _Sakura bertanya khawatir. Takutnya, Hinata kerasukan arwah yang hendak balas dendam pada semua siswa di sekolah ini. Walau ia tahu, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

_That's impossible._

Hinata tersadar atas lamunannya. Gelagapan sendiri. Dikiranya Godzilla akan menyerang Tokyo dengan satu kibasan ekornya (?) BTW, Godzilla punya ekor, tak?

"Kulihat kau sedang melamun. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir ingin mengganti PM," kata Hinata dengan bumbu kebohongan. Tidak kentara, tidak terasa, namun nyata.

Sakura hanya ber-oh. Padahal dalam hatinya curiga juga lihat Hinata diam-diam merenung entah kenapa.

Jangan-jangan karena...

CINTA?

Tunggu.. memangnya CINTA itu..

Apa?

...

Mungkin Naruto nggak ngerti apa itu cinta. Mungkin Hinata juga nggak tahu pasti apa itu cinta. Dan bahkan, mungkin kita semua itu nggak tahu asal-usulnya cinta.

Tapi kenapa ya?

Kita bisa merasakannya?

Mungkin bagi Aoi, cinta itu hanyalah sebuah kata. Ya, sebuah kata yang diawali dengan huruf C dan diakhiri dengan huruf A, namun memiliki jutaan arti.

Oh sudah, lupakan.

"Teme," panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih kebauan akibat pengeluaran zat sisa metabolisme Naruto.

"Hn?" _trademark_ itu lagi!

"Cinta itu apa?" tanya Naruto, (sok) polos. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, sudah ratusan kali Naruto mengetahui jawabannya.

Bukan dari Sasuke. Namun, dari seorang Tobi. Pemuda kuliahan yang masuk fakultas hukum namun ingin jadi psikolog. Sangat tidak nyambung.

Biasanya Tobi dengan kalemnya akan menjawab: _Cinta itu sulit dimengerti. Cinta itu nggak pernah keluar di Matematika, IPA, Bahasa, maupun IPS. Cinta itu nggak kenal rumus. Cinta itu nggak peduli sama usia. Cinta itu nggak memandang rupa. Karena sejujurnya cinta itu buta. Namun, cinta itu butuh pengertian. Cinta itu perlu pengorbanan. Cinta itu butuh keberanian. Karena kalau kamu ragu, cinta itu bisa berubah jadi kebencian. Kau tahu? Jangan biarkan cinta itu mempermainkan atau menguasaimu. Namun, kamulah yang harus mengkontrolnya. Ingatlah! Pagar cinta dan benci itu beda... tipis._

Mungkin memang benar, kata-katanya sok puitis. Mungkin juga bisa dijadikan lirik lagu melankolis. Apalagi kalau dibaca disaat hujan gerimis. Wah, bisa-bisa pada nangis.

Mungkin saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kamu yakin ingin tahu apa itu cinta?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah ngampet sesuatunya.

"Iyalah," Naruto menjawab mantap. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak PHP. Semoga.

"Carilah di KBBI, mungkin ada definisinya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Pasrah karena Sasuke yang Ganteng-Ganteng kok Oon.

Yah, satu fakta yang pasti.

Naruto lelah.

Lelah terhina serta tertindas dengan mark jomblo. Juga, lelah karena memiliki teman se-ambigu Sasuke.

...

Kadang Hinata berpikir, Naruto sudah menyukai gadis lain dan bukan dirinya. Sebenarnya, nyesek juga sih saat sedang duduk diam, berpikir, pikirannya ke arah ngenes, lalu tersadar.

Dan di alam nyata, fakta itu tidak berubah.

Fakta dimana ternyata masih terbawalah status JOMBLO itu.

Jujur, Hinata tahu. Tahu pasti. Jomblo itu tidaklah hina atau ngenes. Hanya sebuah status yang rawan untuk ditindas dan dijadikan bahan hinaan.

_Hanya._

Hffh... berpikir negatif itu tidak membuahkan sesuatu yang manis. Lebih baik berpikir positif dan memotivasi diri untuk maju.

Itulah tekad Hinata saat ini. Yaaa... saat ini.

...

Tak terasa, jam konseling sudah habis dan saatnya kita pulang. Membebaskan diri dari balik jeruji yang disebut pagar sekolah.

Teriakan merdeka dari mereka yang gila kebebasan meraung-raung di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka yang sudah punya kekasih dengan santainya menggandeng tangan sang pujaan hati.

Mereka yang jomblo hanya bisa meratapi tugas yang makin lama kian menumpuk juga senang karena akhirnya bebas dari guru _killer_.

Hinata hanya memandang Sakura dari kejauhan.

Memandang Sakura yang sedang dipakaikan helm oleh Sasuke. Mungkin mereka akan nge-_date_. Mungkin juga _double-date_ dengan Ino? Ah, entahlah.

Lagipula, Hinata peduli apa?

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan sendirian. Senin tidak indah. Senin menyebalkan. Senin memuakkan.

Senin tidak menyenangkan karena mereka adalah awal minggu. Dimana mereka yang berkekasih berjumpa kembali.

"Hei," sapa _seseorang._

Hinata menoleh. Tercekat saat melihat seonggok manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya, _seseorang _itu menyapa Hinata.

"Ohh.. hei?" balas Hinata. Sedikit canggung. Pemuda di depannya –Naruto, nampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kapan ke Rumah Sakit lagi?" Naruto bertanya. Mungkin hanya sekedar basa-basi. Atau... ada sesuatu?

"Uhm.. aku belum tahu, sepertinya jadwalku cukup padat," jawab Hinata.

"Ooh. Kalau begitu pergi, yuk! Bersama!" ajak Naruto, semangat. Sebenarnya ada aasan lainnya. Selain ingin menyenangkan penghuni bangsal anak, ia juga ingin sekalian modus pada gadis berambut indigo ini.

Naruto anak modus.

Hinata terdiam. Kaget sekaligus senang. Kaget karena tahu-tahu diajak oleh pangerannya, juga senang karena ia anggap ini sebagai ajakan jalan bersama. Alias kencan.

Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Bis kota.

Cepat-cepat ia SMS sopirnya agar tidak menjemput di sekolah. Yah, habis hasrat ingin berduaan dengan Naruto lebih besar dari hasrat merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Lagipula, cewek mana sih yang nolak diajak jalan _bribikan_-nya? Aoi aja pasti nerima kok. Andaikan saja.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto sibuk dengan Zenfonenya. Tahu lah, anak (sok) sibuk begitu pasti dimanapun pegangannya smartphone. Bukan! Bukannya mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tugas. Namun, yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah membuat meme.

Ya. Membuat M-E-M-E!

Mungkin ingin pamer kepada jomblo di dunia: _Hei everyone! Hari ini gue ngajak jalan cewek yang gue suka dan dia nerima._

Kurang lebih itulah ide pokok dari meme Naruto. _Maybe._

...

Rumah Sakit yang kabarnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit swasta ter-sukses di negeri ini, nampak cukup ramai.

Tapi, seramai apapun suasana di dalam rumah sakit ini, tetap saja Naruto dan Hinata merasa dunia hanya milik berdua. Lebay? Memang.

Orang kasmaran, apapun akan dianggap rasional!

Naruto hanya senyam-senyum saat ia dan Hinata memasuki bangsal anak.

_Sreeet._

Pintu dibuka.

Seperti biasa, yang pertama sadar adalah: Konohamaru.

"Naruto-_nii_... eeehh?" Konohamaru terkaget-kaget saat melihat 'siapakah yang hadir?' di bangsal anak ini.

Sepasang manusia berambut pirang dan indigo? Ha?

"Naruto-_nii_ dan Hinata-_nee_... pacaran, yaaa? Hayoo?" goda Konohamaru

"APAAA?"

**TBC**

Update lama ya?

Yo.. sorry!

Huhah! Saatnya membalas ripiu dari fans Aoi (Bohong):

**Syalala Lala**

Iya, siapapun yang liat Sasuke pasti bawaannya pengen nyium. Yah, andaikata tak ada yang ingat jika kekasihnya Sasuke itu Sakura. Hiks.

Itu Naruto sedang dapat pencerahan :p kemarin baru aja dari pengajian malam valentine

Wah, iya mata Aoi sliwer :v haduh, maafkanlah jomblo ini...

**The KidSNO OppAi**

Ini chap. Selanjutnya. Selamat menikmati

**2nd Silent Reader**

Terima kasih untuk sarannya, jempolnya, dan reviewnya :)

**Yovie-kun**

Iya sama-sama. Mungkin saat itu Aoi sedang berpikir rasional ya, jadi bisa memotivasi. Ah ah.. atau karena sedang dirasuki Mario Teguh? #abaikan

Makasih sudah menunggu :)

Wkwkwk.. makasih ya sarannya buat nge-kode. Wkwkwk... semoga Aoi bisa menerapkan, soalnya dia itu orangnya misterius dan ketutup banget :'v

Haduh. Makasih ya review+sarannya :)

...

Itulah review dari fans-fans Aoi. Eh.

Oh iya selamat tanggal 13B alias 14 minna-san!

Ada yang dapat coklat?

Kalau Aoi sih kayak D.O! Beli di minimarket terus dimakan sendiri. Nyam! Eh...

Selamat hari valentine bagi yang merayakan.

Tapi jangan lupa loh ya, hari kasih sayang itu jangan Cuma waktu valentine! Harus setiap hari :) Masa hari ini sayang besok benci? Nggak boleh dong.

Harus setiap hari sayangnya. Kayak Aoi sayang dia tapi dia sepertinya enggak balas sayang :') Ngenes ya?

Okeh okeh..

SELAMAT FAILentine? Eh VALENTINE!

Bagi para jomblo jangan patah semangat! Kan bisa beli coklat di warung sebelah terus nyabut bunga tetangga?! Eh.

Mohon reviewnya!

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	8. Aku jomblo, kamu jomblo, jadian?

Terlatih Didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishomoto

WARN: Efek jomblo, ngenes gimana gitu, jomblo jangan nangis, ya?

...

Konohamaru terkikik melihat dua ekspresi di depannya. Kompak melongo.

"Haha! Bercanda, kok! Oh iya, kok bisa kompak banget datangnya?" tanya Konohamaru. Puas dengan mahakaryanya.

"Dasar, emang kenapa? Nggak boleh? Masalah?" balas Naruto. Hinata hanya terkikik dengan sisa rona merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Nggak gitu! Habisnya Naruto-_nii _dan Hinata-_nee_ persis sekali dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian!" tukas Konohamaru.

Secepat kilat, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Konohamaru dan sedang menjewer kedua telinganya.

"Hyaa.. kau.. tahu kan? Tidak baik meledek orang yang lebih tua?! Tahu?!" kata Naruto gemas. Konohamaru ini kecil-kecil sudah tau kata _jadian_.

Hinata sudah lemas dengan wajah yang sempurna merah. Mungkin yang belum berubah dari Hinata selama kurang lebih empat tahun ini adalah sifat pemalunya. Dari dulu, Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tidak merona saat di dekat Naruto.

"Hinata-_nee_ sakit? Kok merah begitu?" tanya Konohamaru. Heran dengan perubahan warna wajah Hinata yang sudah sama persis dengan telinganya. Merah merona.

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar penuturan Konohamaru. Yang benar? Wajahnya merah? Kalau Naruto lihat bagaimana?

"Eh.. iya! Wah, kamu sakit, ya?" timpal Naruto. Setuju dengan penuturan Konohamaru.

Dasar lelaki, tidak P-E-K-A.

"Errh.. engga, kok, aku nggak apa, hanya kepanasan," Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Lho? Tapi disini kan ada AC? Masa panas?" kata Konohamaru dengan polosnya.

_Skak mat!_

Hinata sweatdrop. Benar juga, orang disini kelewat sejuk kok ya ada makhluk hidup yang bilang panas?

"Haha! Kau lucu sekali Hinata! Kau habis makan sambal apa? Sampai kepanasan?" perkataan Naruto membuat suasana disitu menjadi semakin rancu.

Sejak kapan efek panas sambal terjadi setelah berhari-hari mengkonsumsinya?

Orang terakhir Hinata makan sambal roa itu dua hari yang lalu, kok. Kiriman dari sahabat penanya di Indonesia.

Lagipula, memangnya di sekolah ada yang menjual sambal? Kok Hinata bisa makan sambal?

Ah, lupakan.

"Aaa.. tadi sebelum kesini aku membeli jajanan yang pedas. Efeknya baru terasa, huhah..." Hinata berlagak kepedesan.

"Hinata-_nee_ ini ambigu! Tadi bilangnya kepanasan, kok sekarang malah kepedesan?" protes Konohamaru.

Hinata jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Masuk akal juga bila Hinata dikata ambigu.

"Aaa.. itu.. efek makanannya adalah pedas dan panas! Apalagi setelah berdesakan di bis, panasnya tambah menguar! Gitu.. iya.. iya," Hinata berbicara dengan terbata.

_Semoga masuk akal,_ batin Hinata.

Yah, tapi pada dasarnya, Naruto kan memang bodoh dan kinerja otaknya kurang berkualitas. Jadi, percaya-percaya saja.

"Oooh gitu," Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. Ah, dasar tidak peka.

Konohamaru sendiri malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yang benar? _Onee-san_ bohong, kan?" goda Konohamaru. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat melihatnya.

"Apaan? Benar! Aku kepanasan karena tadi!" elak Hinata. Tidak mau Naruto malah curiga dan ikutan nanya.

Konohamaru hanya manggut-manggut –dengan mata yang berkata lain.

Oh, tidak, sepertinya bocah ini peka dengan perasaan Hinata.

Bllsht!

"Jadi, apa kalian akan berkolaborasi menyanyi sambil stand up?" tanya Ranmaru, seorang penghuni bangsal anak sambil senyam-senyum. Membayangkan betapa GJ-nya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Nggak. Mungkin kita akan cari peruntungan bikin video panas terus di upload di youtube," jawab Naruto.

"Panas? Naruto-_nii_ mau melakukan apa?" Ranmaru bertanya dengan senyum miring. Kalau boleh bilang, dia kerap kali menonton anime yang IYKWIM di smartphonenya.

"Mau bakar sate di dalam ruangan pakai tungku yang di _-import_ dari Indonesia, terus aku kasih judul TUTORIAL BAKAR SATE, biar kayak Raditya Dika. Eksis," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Terus Hinata-_nee_ jadi apa?" tanya Konohamaru. Bakar sate kan Naruto aja cukup, Hinata dikemanain?

"Jadi yang motong daging. Entar aku kasih tips, kalau mau bikin sate yang enak itu yang motong daging harus cewek cakep! Biar maknyus," kata Naruto disertai dengan cengirannya.

Hinata tertawa renyah.

Entah harus sweatdrop atau nge-_fly_ dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Ciee... yang muji.. cie.. Naruto Hinata.." menirukan gaya khas seorang komika, Ranmaru dan Konohamaru langsung menggoda duo sejoli itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengganggu mereka," tegur Tamaki sembari membuka halaman majalah _fashion_-nya. Mungkin dia tahu rasanya di cie-cie-in oleh bocah iseng yang hobi jailin orang.

Ranmaru dan Konohamaru hanya mengangguk lemas.

"_Haik!_"

Jangan lihat ke arah Hinata. Wajahnya sudah merona dengan pikiran yang melayang ke negara tetangga.

...

Kunjungan hari itu berakhir dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang berkolaborasi menyanyikan sebuah lagu dimana Hinata bermain violin dan Naruto sendiri bermain gitar.

Terlihat _sosweet_ dipandang.

Mungkin suara Naruto memang serak-serak longsor, namun berhasil ditutupi dengan suara Hinata yang begitu menentramkan hati. Mungkin, Hinata cocok menjadi penyanyi lagu religi macam Sulis atau Opick (?) Eh.

"_Jaa ne! _Datang lagi, yaa!" suara anak-anak penghuni bangsal itu mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Hari yang menyenangkan!

"Hei Hinata?" panggil Naruto sambil senyum-senyum. Hinata menoleh menatap iris saphire itu. Oh, tidak kuasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan menahan ekspresinya agar tidak kelihatan saltingnya.

"Lain kali, lakukan lagi, yuk!" Naruto tersenyum. Senang juga rasanya menghibur anak-anak itu bersama Hinata.

Lebih seru dan lebih... menghangatkan hatinya?

Eh.

...

Sasuke menatap layar super AMOLED milik Galaxy A-nya. Membaca PM Naruto dengan wajah (sok) kaget.

_TFT hari ini :) Makasih yang udah nemenin main gitar. Asik._

Dari kata-katanya sepertinya menyangkut tentang percintaan? Entahlah. Menerka-nerka seperti ini tanpa ada kejelasan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Diletakkannya I-Phone 6 kepunyaannya di atas meja kafe. Lucu rasanya bila melihat Sasuke dengan mode terkejutnya begitu.

"Aaah... bukan apa-apa. Lupakan. Hanya PM BBM seseorang yang membuatku heran," kata Sasuke dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Sakura hanya ber-oh pendek. Kembali fokus pada I-Phone nya.

Tunggu? Apakah mereka berpacaran dengan gaya modern?

Bermain smartphone sembari menyesap secangkir minuman sesuai dengan musim yang sedang terjadi?

Dimana letak kemesraan mereka berdua? Ah, pasti mereka adalah pasangan yang menghindari zina pikiran -_-

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan Galaxy A-nya kedalam saku kemejanya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menurunkan sedikit letak I-Phone nya agar bisa melihat sosok yang mengajaknya bicara. Seseorang yang sudah tercap sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Sasuke dengan wajah (sok) seriusnya.

Sakura hanya berkedip-kedip menanggapinya. Tumben sekali manusia ayam ini mengajaknya bicara dengan serius. Karena, biasanya ia hanya bicara sepatah-duapatah kata dan semuanya tidak berguna.

Kadang, hanya minta ditraktir. Minta pulsa. Atau bahkan minta ditemenin jajan di seberang jalan.

Sasuke itu kekasihnya atau adiknya, sih?

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Penasaran dengan wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

"Ada yang aneh tidak dari Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng perlahan. Antara bingung dan tidak tahu darimana asal-usul perbincangan soal Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Nggak usah tanya, _keles._ Naruto memang sudah aneh semenjak lahir," Sakura meneruskan arti gelengannya.

"Iya, kalau itu aku juga tahu, maksudku aneh yang tidak seperti biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka bikin PM sok punya pacar," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu, kembali pada I-Phonenya.

"Haduh.. memang tak ada gunanya bertanya pada miss gadget macam kau," gumam Sasuke. Beruntung, Sakura tidak dengar.

Jika iya? Ah.. Aoi tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana 'tampannya' wajah Sasuke nantinya.

Akankah lebih baik jika Sasuke bertanya secara live?

...

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atar ranjang empuknya. Menatap layar berteknologi IPS dengan resolusi entah berapa.

Menunggu dering khas BBM yang biasanya ramai menghiasi sepinya rumah ini. Tapi entah kenapa tak ada satupun makhluk yang terdaftar menjadi kontaknya yang nge-BM dia. Jangankan bilang HAI, nge-PING pun enggak.

Kalian jahat.

Padahal Naruto sudah membuat PM yang mendatangkan kontroversi, aneh sekali saat mengetahui bahwa tiada seorang pun yang mengomentari PM nya.

Kalian jahat, temannya sedih ikut komen, temannya senang dibiarkan.

Sepi. Sunyi. Hening. Tenang. Horor.

Di mansion segede mansion Namikaze, sendirian di dalamnya merupakan hal yang menyeramkan. Tempatnya luas, sepi, dan ada beberapa ruangan yang tidak dipakai.

Konon katanya, eyang Hashirama pernah melihat penampakan di salah satu ruangan dekat gudang.

Katanya sih penampakan hantu cantik yang sebening super AMOLED screen.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat jadi menyeramkan. Naruto sendiri ikut bergidik.

Mungkin memang benar jika eyang Hashirama itu suka mengarang cerita, namun tak jarang juga ceritanya itu nyata. Apalagi jika soal hantu, masa eyang sepuh itu bohong?

Sudahlah. Lagipula, rumah ini sudah disucikan dengan yasin juga ayat kursi. Lho?

Zenfone itu diam dengan layar yang redup, ralat hitam. Memandangi layar itu membuat Naruto jengah juga.

Dinyalakannya smartphone itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia.

Data paketnya belum nyala.

Naruto merasakan dirinya itu antara orang bodoh atau idiot. Mungkin jika Sasuke disuruh memilih, ia akan meluruskannya.

_Kau itu keduanya, Naruto. Bodoh dan idiot menjadi satu hasilnya dirimu. Sadarlah!_

Mungkin terdengar sok-sokan dan terlalu merendahkan.

Tapi, ya namanya juga Sasuke.

Setelah menyalakan jaringan data, ternyata BBM Naruto _full of notification._

Mulai dari undangan, komentar PM, orang GJ yang nge-BM, sampai BC everywhere.

Sayang dua ratus ribu sayang. Baterai Naruto _low bat_ disaat yang sama.

Kenapa? Saat kita bahagia selalu saja ada penghalangnya? Dosa apa aku, mak?

Daripada melihat zenfone itu sekarat dengan baterai yang membuat miris mata yang memandang, Naruto memilih men-_charge_ Zenfonenya.

Namun, Naruto pantang galau! Kan masih ada G3 Stylus, bro? Yah, namanya juga holang kaya, kayak Suho. Eh.

Demi apa? Ayahnya nge-LINE!

_Kamu mau dibeliin apa?_

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kesempatan emas nih! Tapi apa ya?

_Kalau Naru nitip I-Phone 6 boleh nggak, Yah? :3_

Kedengeran _impossible_ buat Aoi. Tapi bagi holang kaya seperti Naruto yah.. _possible_ aja..

Namun, jawaban sang ayah malah nyelekit di hati.

_Enak aja. Hemat dong -.- Minta G4 aja. Kalau nggak Note 4, ntar papa belikan. Merk lain, lah. Ayah udah beli I-Pod buat kamu. Yang paling murah. Kalau kamu mau minta cokelat belgia juga nggak papa._

Naruto berpikir. Kok bahasa ayahnya aneh begitu? Sedikit rancu buat ayah yang suka memanjakan anaknya.

_Hm.. aku pikirin dulu. Tapi aku masih sayang sama Zenfone._

Dan ternyata.

_Maaf Naruto. Dibajak sama Mama -.- jadinya penuh pelarangan. I-Pod nya bener, kok. Tapi, belinya nggak di Jerman -,- selo banget. Ah, iya ada perubahan jadwal. Besok malam papa pulang. Tapi langsung lanjut ke Korea. Mama tinggal._

Haduh. Artinya berminggu-minggu dirumah bersama Momsky tersayang.

Artinya?

Aturan dimana-mana, larangan jajan berlebih, larangan pakai motor sendiri, larangan bermain smartphone setiap saat, dan perintah untuk belajar tiap waktu.

Kok kedengarannya seperti dalil, ya?

"Haaah. Kenapa Mama? Kok nggak Papa? Kan enak, terbebas dari iblis," gumam Naruto. Membayangkan betapa seram wajah ibunya apabila sedang mengamuk.

Layar G3 stylus itu mati. Rupanya, sedang tidak direstui oleh sang pemilik untuk menyala menampilkan berbagai aplikasi.

Rupanya, Naruto masih rindu dengan Zenfonenya. _Oh my.._

Notifikasi di G3 stylusnya muncul lagi. Ntah dari siapa.

Seperti biasa, LINE. Tapi bukan lagi dari orangtuanya.

_Nar, bisa ke rumah Kiba, nggak? SEKARANG!_

Ternyata dari Sai. Bentar...

SAI PUNYA HP ANDROID?

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tunggu! Seingatnya HP Sai hanyalah HP jaman samurai yang tahan banting dengan baterai berkapasitas 900 mAH.

Wuah. Jaman memang sudah berubah, ya?

Naruto mendengus perlahan. Sedang malas pergi. Nafsunya pengen di rumah aja. Main HP, nunggu Zenfone tersayangnya penuh. Menonton TV. Menonton film p... ah lupakan!

Diam-diam Naruto berpikir.

_Wah jangan-jangan mereka Cuma mau ngehina aku? Pamer pacar? Apa-apaan itu?_

Mungkin banyak orang yang bilang _negative thinking_ itu tidak baik. Tapi apa daya? Orang pekerjaan mereka itu memang menghina Naruto, kok.

"Haish..." Naruto bangkit dari posisinya lalu melepas Zenfonenya dari _charger_ dan menyambungkannya ke PB. Merepotkan! Trademark Shikamaru itu entah mengapa menjadi sebuah kata yang sangat ingin Naruto ucapkan.

Rasanya ingin sekali curhat pada seseorang, tapi siapa? Masa sih Sasuke? Yang ada ya hanya cacian dan hinaan yang terlontar darinya.

Oh malangnya nasibmu, Naruto.

Dengan malas, Naruto berjalan ke luar rumah. Langit senja menyambutnya. Memberikan hawa kemalasan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Alasannya? Hmmp... biasanya sih kalau di film-film seorang jomblo akan terlihat makin ngenes jika berlatar belakang langit senja dengan semburat oranye. Aneh.

Berhubung rumah Kiba tidak terlalu jauh, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Hitung-hitung mengurangi lemak yang menimbun.

"Hooaahhmmm..." Naruto menguap di tengah perjalanannya. Oh, malasnya. Lebih enak main PS di rumahnya Tobi.

Sayang, Tobi belum kembali dari acaranya.

...

Nampaknya di depan rumah Kiba memang tengah berjajar sandal-sandal para tamu yang sepertinya diundang.

"Permisi!" seru Naruto. Memberi kode bahwa –hei-aku-sudah-di-sini!

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam itu membukakan pintu.

"Ahh.. kau sudah datang, Naruto?" Sai –orang yang dengan sialnya mengirimi Naruto pesan LINE, tersenyum saat melihat Naruto dengan keringat bercucuran.

"KAU GILA YA? NGE-LINE SURUH KESINI! DATANG DISAMBUT PAS-PASAN! MANA TADI AKU DIKEJAR ANJING TETANGGA!" oh.. sepertinya Naruto akan mengamuk sesaat lagi.

"Eeh.. kan aku hanya ingin tes HP baru^^" Sai menjawab dengan polosnya. Membuat wajah Naruto langsung muram. Sai ini.. tidak peka sekali!

"Terus motivasimu pamer HP baru APAAA?" marah Naruto. Lumayan-serem-sih.

"Whoa, Naruto? Kau sudah datang? Masuklah!" ajak Kiba –yang punya rumah, dengan sebuah baki yang diatasnya berada beberapa gelas berisi jus jeruk.

Naruto melengos melewati Sai. Antara gerah dan ingin segera enyah dari hadapan Sai.

Di dalam? Sudah ada siapa? Tak perlu ditanya!

Berapa pasang kekasihkah yang bisa kau lihat di _living room_ rumah Kiba?

Sasuke-Sakura? Hadir.

Neji-Tenten? Hadir.

Gaara-Matsuri? Hadir.

Lee-Koyuki? Hadir.

Kiba-Yakumo? Hadir, tuan.

Sai-Ino? Wah ya jelaass.. hadir!

Apakah hanya dia? Apakah.. oh tuhan! Naruto sungguh tak kuasa saat menatap ke para pasangan itu. Antara nyesek, greget, dan merasa hina.

"Eh.. jomblonya datang!" seru Lee dengan girang. Senang lihat Naruto terpuruk.

"Hush.. kasihan, Lee! Akan terlihat semakin hina!" lanjut Sasuke sadis. Sasuke bicara? Hati tehujam.

"Mhh.. bukannya.." Koyuki nampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong oleh derap langkah kaki.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris lavender itu nampak terengah-engah.

Sasuke nampak sedikit menyeringai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Hei! Jomblo satunya datang! Wah.. wah.. wah.." Sakura berdecak menyikut Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama cengonya melihat tingkah teman-teman mereka.

"Berhubung sama-sama jomblo kenapa enggak..." Kiba seperti memberi kode pada teman-temannya.

"JADIAN AJAA?" tandas semua pasangan itu serempak.

"UAPPAAAAAHHHH?!"

**TBC**

Huhah. Pegal-capek-terkuras. Aoi tak kuasa :'v

Maaf update telat. Aoi dibatasin buka laptop. Hiks!

Saatnya membalas surat dari fans. Eeeh.

**Mr. Obsessive**

Nggak bareng, sih, kak. Bertahap. Tapi dulu jaraknya nggak jauh, sekarang jadi jauuuhhh banget. Hiks.

Iya, soalnya toilet itu tempat paling nyaman buat ngapa-ngapain, kak! Buat main HP, selfie, bahkan misuh-misuh tentang pelajaran. Walau baunya gak mendukung. Apalagi waktu pelajaran Matematika, kak, wuih... toilet itu pelarian nomor 1! Wkwk curcol dikit gapapa ya :3

Makasih reviewnya!

**Syalala Lala**

Haduh, namanya juga Sasuke. Kalau nggak sengak ya bukan Sasuke dong, namanya?

Cipok aja sepuasnya~~ Diskon 70% loh^^ Tapi sisa 30% biar Sakura yang menentukan. Eh.

Iya, itu dua makhluk tuhan memang harus disemangatin. Biar nggak nggantung. Ayee :)

Haduh, Aoi terharu :'v jomblo memang pemaaf, ya? Eeehh.

**DrunKenMist99**

Ketawa aja dilepasin. Tapi jangan kelewatan ntar bisa ga-wat. Makasih semangatnya.. yehet!

**Hes. Tii. 7**

Yo, salam kenal juga! Aoi terima semua review kapanpun waktunya kok, Kak :)

Wiihii.. makasih... Aoi nge-_fly_ loh! Sip-sip silahkan... Aoi dengan senang hati mengijinkan :D

Hmm.. kalau dari Aoi sih sanggup aja update cepat, tapi bagi sikonnya enggak. Aoi sedang dibatasin bermain laptop.

Thank's review, semangat, dan fav-nya :)

**Yovie-kun**

Naruto dan Sasuke kan memang pemegang julukan sahabat-jamban-ter-pea-unik-anti-mainstream, jadi wajar kalo mereka freak di kamar mandi gitu. Wah, wajah Sasuke memang jangan dibayangkan. Ntar pingsan :v :v

Iya, udah hampir 2 tahun Aoi nyari kenopnya nggak ketemu. Padahal kalau menurut Aoi orangnya itu cukup _care_ kalau sudah dekat. Huaa.. Aoi mau menangisi nasib dulu yang nggak berani ngedeketin _dia._

Sepertinya sih begitu, habis Aoi suka diilhami ide-ide GJ sok motivator gitu. Gak tau darimana.. Hue.

**Oxchid- chan**

Aoi orang Jogja. Ada apa ya? ;)

...

Itu dia balasan-balasan dari Aoi untuk semua reviewer. Selamat, ye.. #plak

Selamat menikmati chapter ini!

Mohon reviewnya

Arigato Gozaimasu

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	9. Kaget sumpah!

Terlatih Didului

A fic by Aoi Uzumaki

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

WARN: Author kurang pengetahuan cinta, kadang ngenes, kadang nyesek, kurang belaian, jomblo pacarin idol-nya aja :) Loh?

...

Ambigu? Iya.

Kaget? Iya.

Nge-_fly_? Kayaknya iya.

Merah merona? Tentu saja.

Naruto dan Hinata sama bengongnya saat teman-teman 'jahil' nya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Oh, itu benar-benar lebih mengejutkan daripada memasuki sebuah toilet dimana terdapat Sasuke yang tepar di dalamnya. Sungguh!

"Cie.. ekspresinya samaan! Ehem.. jodoh... jodoh!" sepertinya Tenten sedang lafar (?)

"Apaan, sih?! Lagian juga nih.. ngapain coba aku diundang ke acara beginian? Ngeribetin!" Naruto sepertinya mencoba berkilah.

"Kan semakin ramai semakin seru," Kiba ngeles. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apanya? Yang ada kamu bikin nyesek para jomblo, tau nggak?" Naruto memasang wajah melasnya. Menyedihkan.

"Nah, makanya itu! Kita ngundang dua jomblo! Biar nggak kesepian," sekarang malah Lee yang ikutan ngeles. Ah, mungkin selanjutnya Sai atau Sasuke?

"Kalian pikir aku ini apa, hah? Gimanapun aku nggak se-ngenes itu!" bantah Naruto dengan wajah dongkolnya. Nyesek.

"Kan game-nya pasangan," ucap Tenten _to the point._ Oh jadi?

"Astaga! Terus kamu ajak aku ngapain? Kamu tahu kan aku ini _single?_" Naruto setengah berseru. Menekankan kata SINGLE.

"Yeelah. Gitu aja dipikir. Makanya kita ajak Hinata biar kamu dapat pasangan," balas Sasuke. "Plus... kamu harus ingat kata Tatang Sutarma, single itu pelarian dari jomblo," tambahnya. Sadis.

Entah bagaimana muncullah efek pemakaian P*nds di pipi Hinata. Jernih-putih-merona! Oh Hinata!

"Lah kalian enak, udah resmi. Aku?" akankah bodohnya dirimu, Nar. Tinggal tembak saja masih jadi perkara.

"Kamu bego atau apa? Tembak aja Hinatanya. Beres?" sahut Sai. Guratan wajahnya seolah mengatakan _berpikirlah secara simpel! Jangan terlalu bodoh!_

Muncullah semburat _pink_ di pipi tan Naruto. Oke. Mereka berhasil. Berhasil membuat Naruto salah tingkah! Adakah _surprise_ yang lebih baik dari ini?

"Yaa... bukan begitu! Hei! Tunggu! Ahh.. anuuu!" Naruto merasakan sebuah setruman yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata sendiri hanya diam. Malu, salah tingkah, juga merasa.. ditolak?

Wajar sih apabila seorang gadis selalu merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apalagi bila orang yang disuka itu berada di hadapannya dan seolah tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat kita juga di dekatnya. Antara nyesek juga capek.

Nyesek karena _negative thingking_ juga capek karena terlalu banyak sabar dan nge-kode. Jadi, buat para cowok jangan remehkan perjuangan seorang cewek!

"Sudaaahh... lebih baik kita nonton? Okay?" kata Kiba mencoba memperbaiki situasi canggung yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

Terutama di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Saat semuanya sudah mengikuti Kiba, Naruto dan Hinata entah bagaimana bisa sama-sama _stay_ di ruangan itu.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu. Hanya saja.. yah kau tau, kan? Mereka sangat rese?" kata Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

Hinata tersenyum miring. Dengan sisa rona yang masih setia menempel di pipi mulusnya.

"Tidak apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan," balas Hinata. Nada suaranya sama dengan Naruto. Canggung bin malu-malu kucing.

"Hoi! Naruto, Hinata! Cepatlah kesini! Jangan-jangan kalian betulan jadian, ya? Ihiirr!" seru Kiba. Seperti biasa, mencari perkara baru apabila perkara sebelumnya sudah terpecahkan.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tidak ada yang berminat me-respons perkataan Kiba. Maksud hati sih malas menanggapi. Nanti malah ada setan yang mengompori!

"Memang kita mau nonton apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka toples isi camilan di meja kamar Kiba.

"Mau nonton film horor, Nar! Judulnya _Don't Click!_ Inget kan sama film yang aku omongin di BBM? Nah..." Kiba (sok) membuat kepo Naruto.

"Nah.. neh.. nah.. neh. Kenapa?" Naruto melempari Kiba dengan remahan _snack_.

"Naaaahh... aku belum nonton!" Kiba berseru dengan bangganya. Muncullah sebutir keringat raksasa di kepala Naruto. _Cape deh!_

"Sumpah deh, Kib. Mendingan aku main sama anak meme aja dibanding sama kau!" tuding Naruto dengan wajah masam bin kecutnya.

"Nar! Kamu tau kan? Aku ini super sibuk dengan segala urusan! Sampai Meme Comic Indo aja nulisnya hastag AkuTuhCapek! Woi! Sadar!" Kiba berseru dengan _background_ api yang menyala. Padahal menurut survei, 99,99% orang menyatakan alasan Kiba adalah alasan murahan. Tidak nyambung pula.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan tatapan _terus hubungannya sama gue apaan?_

"Kalau takut bilang aja," Sasuke nyelonong melewati celah antara Naruto dan Kiba. Niatnya adalah untuk mengurungkan aura dimana Naruto dan Kiba (mungkin) akan melakukan perdebatan konyol.

_Dasar anjing tiruan!_

_Kumisan!_

_Manusia kamvrt!_

_Baka!_

_Super baka!_

_JOMBLO!_

Sesuatu dimana Naruto akan berakhir dengan banjir tangis duka merana. Dikatai jomblo itu kadang lebih menyakitkan daripada dihina buruk rupa.

Apalagi bila yang mengataimu itu adalah sahabat yang sudah menikungmu. Oh, mirisnya hidupmu.

"Ap... Hah! Sudahlah lebih baik kita lekas menonton saja daripada perang dunia terulang," Kiba mengalah.

Persepsinya: Bertengkar dengan Sasuke=Membunuh dirimu sendiri.

...

Kiba menyalakan laptop bertajuk Fujitsu itu. Menampilkan tampilan windows 8.1 yang telah cukup lama rilis di negeri matahari terbit itu.

File demi file ia jelajah demi mencari film yang berjudul _Don't Click _itu.

_Deg.. deg.. deg_

Degupan jantung pasangan belum ijab kobul itu nampak berirama.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Ino yang sontak membuat seluruh manusia berparu-paru itu menoleh.

"Apaan sih? Ngagetin tau, nggak?!" seru Kiba yang jantungnya nyaris copot. Kirain ada Sadako keluar dari laptopnya. Hmph.

"A.. ada.. ada.. cicaaakk!" Ino berseru geli. Antara jijik, ngeri, juga muka sepet bersatu padu pada wajah ayu Ino.

Seluruh manusia berjantung, paru-paru, tenggorokan hanya mengeluarkan sebutir keringat raksasa di belakang kepala mereka. Istilah kerennya, _sweatdrop._

Bahkan, Sai yang _notabene_ kekasih dari Ino nampak menatap dengan tatapan _malu-maluin luh!_

Yang ditatap? Megap-megap nyesek.

"Nahhh! Ketemu!" Kiba bersorak bangga. Telunjuknya mengarah ke layar laptop yang menampilkan folder bernama _Don't Click [Horor Korea] kualitas lumayan, bukan bajakan._ Loh?

"Ya udah, buka deh!" kata Yakumo. Greget sudah pengen nonton walau tangan gatel mau buka BBM.

Ah, demi pacar tercinta-nya apa sih yang nggak diampet? Mau kebelakang aja diampet kok kalau memang ada agenda ngapel :)

Kesannya lebay, ya?

GULP

Seluruh makhluk hidup di dalam ruangan tersebut menelan ludahnya sendiri. Termasuk cicak tadi.

PET

"KYAA!" kaum hawa di ruangan itu hanya bisa menjerit pasrah saat tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan gelap.

"Ck. Cuma dimatikan lampunya saja sudah menjerit. Perempuan payah!" kata Neji. Oh, tumben sekali si gila disiplin ini melontarkan kata-kata.

"Haish! Kan kekasihmu juga perempuan Neji?" sambar Naruto cepat. Oh dan jangan lupakan! Ibunya juga perempuan!

"Iya karena itu mereka payah," tandas Neji sadis.

Oh, okay! Hal ini membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa Neji adalah seorang gay yang terlahir dari seorang lelaki! Oh, menggelikan.

"Apa katamu, HAH?!" aura tak nyaman yang berasal dari Tenten sontak berhasil membuat para lelaki –khususnya Neji bungkam.

Wanita dalam mode tersinggung=mengerikan. Berurusan dengan mereka? Sama saja dengan 'membunuh dirimu'.

"Aa.. aku tak bilang apapun! Percayalah, Tenten!" Neji menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Lalu apa yang _payah... payah_ tadi?" suara Tenten benar0benar terdengar seperti iblis nan kejam membahana.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Sungguh!" Neji sudah dag-dig-dug.

_Oh, kami-sama! Apa yang akan terjadi denganku?_ Batin Neji was-was. Apakah rambut bintang iklannya yang akan menjadi korban? Atau wajah –mulus nya? Entahlah.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Kita harusnya menonton film dengan santai, _kan_?" Koyuki mencoba melerai. Membuat Lee klepek-klepek karena keanggunannya saat melerai. Ini pendapat Lee.

"Benar katanya. Ayolah, jangan jadikan momen bagus ini hancur!" tandas Kiba yang akan menekan file berbentuk .mkv itu.

Akhirnya, semua bungkam begitu Kiba meng-_click_ film itu.

...

Apa reaksi mereka saat film tersebut selesai?

Cukup 8 huruf saja, kok. Hm? Gimana kira-kira?

B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G

Delapan, kan? Readers bingung, ya? Oke-oke. Mungkin butuh pencerahan.

Di part awal dimana ada bagian orang ketimpa lift, Tenten meluk Neji.

Part waktu ada 'sesuatu' muncul di lemari tokohnya, Sakura meluk Sasuke dan Yakumo menjerit sambil meluk-meluk Kiba.

Part dimana bagian orang yang menyayat nadi di tangannya, semuanya berpelukan.

Aduh, nggak bisa Aoi sebutkan satu-satu. Mungkin, fakta dimana film tersebut itu nggak begitu menakutkan memang benar. Tapi, fakta dimana film tersebut mengejutkan dan berpotensi memeluk pacar...

Yah, bisa diperhitungkan.

Lihat? Wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang merah merona hanya karena sebuah film horor? Hoi.. hoi.. bahkan tak ada adegan romantisnya!

Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa cowok-cowok suka film horor? Biar kalau pacarnya takut dipeluk-peluk bak _teddy bear?_ Modus? Ah entahlah.

Suasana jadi canggung. Masih jelas di ingatan mereka bermenit-menit yang lalu mereka saling peluk-dipeluk bak teletubis.

"Err.. ada apa? Kok diam?" suara Kiba memecah keheningan.

"Kau sendiri juga diam. Malah baru bicara," balas Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terasa panas.

"Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya diem-dieman," oke, Lee mulai berceramah.

_Marahan itu nggak boleh lebih dari ti-_

Eh, siapa yang marahan? Orang ini malu-malu kucing?!

"Terus sekarang mau ngapain?" potong Sakura. Mendengarkan Lee ceramah bahkan lebih membosankan dari saat guru Agama cuap-cuap di depan kelas. Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan.

"Pulang?" usul Hinata. Sebenarnya, bukan karena dia nggak betah sama manusia antah berantah ini. Tapi, yaa kejadian tadi membuatnya seakan ingin mati sekarang juga. Lebay.

"Jangan! Main aja gimana? Nggak ribet kok! Cuma butuh _pocky_!" usul Kiba. Hei, merek! Jangan sebutkan!

"Iya emang Cuma butuh _pocky_ tapi mana?" tanya Gaara. Akhirnya, manusia ini bicara juga. Ah~~

"Iye.. bentar," Kiba beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Mungkin menuju gudang penyimpanan makanannya. Ehm.. mungkin.

Saat Kiba beranjak, Naruto mulai bisik-bisik su'udzon sama temen-temennya.

"Eh.. eh.. jangan-jangan si Kiba punya persediaan _pocky_ buat nge-koleksi hadiah stiker JKT48 nya?"

Naruto. Bisanya ngomong dari belakang! Ngomong itu seharusnya di depannya! Tatap matanya! Jitak dahinya! Tampar pipinya! Bogem.. lupakan!

"Hasyah! Kayak kamu enggak aja," balas Sasuke dengan wajah _aku tau aibmu lohhh~~_

Oke. Naruto bisa bungkam sekarang. Melawan Sasuke=mencari mati aibmu terbongkar. Itulah situasi yang terpancar saat ini.

Menit-menit berlalu. Menyisakan kemalasan menunggu. Ingin rasanya melempari wajah Kiba dengan batu. Habis, kelamaan menunggu.

Jika Sasori disini mungkin dia akan mengatakan _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKU KELAMAAN NUNGGU! AKU BENCI KAMU! IHH.. SEBEL SEBEL SEBEL! DEDEK LELAH BANGGGGG!_

Mungkin sebaiknya tiga kata terakhir diabaikan saja? Yah.. mungkin.

"Pada laper nggak sih?" tanya Naruto memecah kesibukan masing-masing. Yah, kesibukannya sama sih.

NGAPEL DADAKAN.

Dan itulah alasan Naruto memecah kesibukan _ngapel._ Nyesek.

Iyalah. Orang hanya dirinya saja yang tidak ada teman bicara! Iya ada, Hinata. Tapi gimana mau ngobrol kalau setiap dideketin Hinata salalu kebelet pengen ke WC? Haduduh. Mana habis ke WC pelariannya ke Yakumo.

Oh. Nasib!

"Nggak. Kamu aja yang jomblo jadi laper," perkataan Sasuke memang pas banget ngena di hati. Apalagi hatinya Naruto. Uh.. oh!

"Apa kata lu dah, Sas," ujar Naruto dengan wajah pasrah-pasrah gimana gitu. Yah, walaupun wajahnya pasrah, namun dapat kita pastikan bahwa hati Naruto sudah mengatakan sumpah serapah _ngalor-ngidul_ tanpa arah.

Bersaat-saat kemudian, Kiba tak kunjung kembali juga. Membuat Yakumo resah mendesah pasrah.

"Haduh.. apa jangan-jangan Kiba dibegal ya?" kata Yakumo dengan parnonya. Ha? Di Jepang? Begal? Oh my.

"Nggak mungkin. Emangnya ini jam berapa? Lagian Kiba kemana coba? Katanya mau ambil _pocky,_" balas Sai.

"Tadi Kiba nge-LINE. Katanya di rumah sudah enggak ada, terus dia ke minimarket," jawab Yakumo dengan wajah _ketar-ketir_nya.

"Nanana! Minimarketnya dimana? Apa ya di planet Mars?" tukas Naruto. Greget juga liat **_MANTAN _** bribikannya dibikin ketar-ketir sama si Kiba.

"Coba di-LINE, siapa tahu Kiba sedang dalam perjalanan," usul Hinata. Nggak tega lihat wajah pucat pasi Yakumo.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak dibalas! Duuhh.." Yakumo mengacak-acak rambutnya. Duh gimana coba kalau Kiba diculik sama Mak Kunthi? Terus disangkutin di pohon? Terus ditemuin sama Sun Go Kong?

Okay. Itu berlebihan.

"AKU BALIKKK!" suara nyaring Kiba memecah suasana resah di ruangan itu. Sontak, seluruh manusia berparu-paru di ruangan itu menoleh saking kagetnya.

"KIBA?!" pekik semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Yakumo berlari mendekati Kiba dan...

Memukul kepalanya.

Hell no! Kupikir ini akan jadi adegan drama yang membuat haru biru dengan kata-kata manis yang terlontar. Lah ini?

Kenapa malah jadi "Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Pacaran"?

"Kau beli dimana sih, Kib? Planet Mars atau Uranus?" tanya Naruto cepat. Males lah, lihat drama-dramaan nanti sok curhat begitu.

_Kamu darimana, sih?_

_Aku khawatir nih.._

_Iiih... kok nggak balas chat-ku?_

Nyesek dengernya.

"Ooh. Tadi minimarket dekat rumah tutup. Terus aku harus ke toko yang jauuhhh banget. Naik bis eh bisnya telat," Kiba curcol sejenak. Sembari menaruh tas plastik berisi _pocky_ yang ia tenteng sejak tadi.

"Apa sih motivasimu sampai rela-relanya beli _pocky_ di tempat nan jauh di mato? Hm! Pasti semangat masa mudamu besar!" Lee memberikan jempolnya. Oh! Jangan lupakan ke-kinclong-an giginya itu. Membahana.

"Khekhekhe! Ada lah!" Kiba menyeringai sadis. Mengeluarkan _pocky_ yang sudah ia beli.

"Pertama-tama... CARI PASANGAN!" Kiba sedikit berseru.

Dan bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka semua.

Sasuke-Sakura

Kiba-Yakumo

Lee-Koyuki

Sai-Ino

Neji-Tenten

Gaara-Matsuri

Naruto dan Hinata hanya kedap-kedip sambil berbalas pandang.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

'HAAAHH?' keduanya memekik kegilaan di dalam hati. Oh, matilah kalian :'v

"Tu.. tunggu!" Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hinata.. apa.. apa kau tidak suka berpasangan denganku?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah memelasnya. Antara sok sedih, sok tersakiti, dan sok yang lainnya.

"Bbb.. bukan begitu!" Hinata semakin salah tingkah karena ditanya Naruto. Tentu dia senang tapi kan.. yah pasti kalian terutama kaum cewek ngerti..

"Syuddaahh! Ayo kita makan _pocky!_" kata Kiba dengan riang. Sok riang sih. Namanya Kiba ya pasti ada udang di balik tudung saji. Lho.

"Makannya nggak sembarangan! Ambil sebatang lalu dua ujungnya kalian makan bersama!" Kiba berkata sembari nyengir dengan enaknya.

Semuanya hanya menatap horor ke arah Kiba.

Oke.. oke.. mungkin ini hanyalah makan biskuit stick. Tapi kan kalau diliat kayak..

CIUMAN?

Naruto sudah _dag dig dug_ nggak keruan. Hinata malah sudah matang sampai merah.

Oooh.. Naruto akan mengutuk Kiba seumur hidupnya. _Kuso.. kuso.._

Keduanya memejamkan mata saat dua ujung stik itu mulai mereka nikmati bersama. Ah.

Tanpa disadari ada sebuah kamera 13 Megapiksel sedang memotret aktivitas 'mesra' tersebut. Haduh sialan.

...

Saat membuka mata, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas karena aktivitas tadi.

Juga, teman-temannya yang ikut memerah karena juga makan dengan cara yang sama.

"Gimana sensasinya?" tanya Kiba.

"Wah.. sialan kau, Kib! Kenapa enggak sekalian ciuman aja?" otak mesum Gaara menguar menebarkan aura yang sama mesumnya dengan dirinya.

"Maunya kamu, mah!" Neji menjitak dahi Gaara.

Oke, kita akhirkan sajalah _break freak_ mereka. Lupakanlupakanlupakan!

...

Hari berganti. Pagi jam empat tiga puluh.

Zenfone Naruto berbunyi. Notifikasi di Instagram dan Twitter. Kiba mengirim foto via Instagram rupanya.

**Inuzukiba_ **

_Pasangan ter-manis 2015~_

_Emmhh?_

_[freak time] [pocky] [Uzumaki] [Naruto] [Hyuuga] [Hinata] [UchihaHaruno] [and more]_

_#like4like #beridukungan #langgengajib _

**54 people like this**

Naruto benar-benar ingin membanting Zenfonenya itu.

Demi Cindy Gulla! Ini benar-benar sudah gila!

Kiba nge-post foto Naruto, Hinata, dan kawan-kawan via instagram. Gimana nggak sialan coba? Malu kuadrat lah!

Oh... ia akan mengutuk Kiba seumur hidup.

...

Hinata hanya bisa menganga menatap Sony X-Peria Z3 nya. Foto itu..

Kapan?

Dimana?

Siapa?

Alien?

Hantu?

Oh. Ia akan benar-benar gila setelah ini. Apa kata ibunya nanti?

Apa kata NARUTO nanti?

Tunggu dulu.. ada lagi! FOTO LAGI?

**Uchiha_Sasuke**

_Ini kapan jadian? Hn? Buruan.. keburu tua!_

_[UzumakiHyuugaDay] [JombloNesia] [SesamaJomblo] [JadianAja]_

_#LIKE #DUKUNG #DESAK_

"APA-APAAN INI?!" pekik Naruto dan Hinata di dua tempat yang berbeda.

**To Be Continued**

Huaahhmm! Selesai juga chapter ini!

Oh iya Aoi mau pengumuman!

Aoi update 2 minggu sekali antara MalamMinggu atau Minggu. Jam OnLine Aoi :)

Tapi kalau lagi libur Aoi cepet selesaikan :)

Woekeh, saatnya membalas review para penggemarku#DOR

**Syalala Lala**

Wkwkwk. Jadinya mau cium sapa nih? Sasuke atau Sai? Taripnya beda :v SokMutusi

Iya dia ngetes HP barunya. Yahh.. kalau kena sita kesiswaan baru tau rasa (LHO?)

Mereka kan sahabat anti-mainstream, jadi harus se-koplak-koplaknya. Bahkan, mereka bernafas saja heboh. _Mendokusai._

Wka... ini sudah lanjutt.. Maaf ya kalau lamaa :'v

**The KidSNo OppAI**

Syuddaahh..

**Mr. Obsessive**

Wkwkwk.. ternyata merasakan hal yang sama soal jamban ya, kak :3

Wah.. bukan kak... Aoi Cuma suka baca spek-spek HP via internet. Kan banyak tuh... sekalian ngiler pengen punya :3

Wkwk.. makasih sudah menunggu, kak. Maaf kalau update lamaa

**DrunKenMist99**

Silahkan tertawa, kak :) Di lepasin yaaa~

Ini sudah lanjut :)

** .12576**

Syudaahh...

**Munya munya**

Hai juga, kak! Yah begitulah nasib Aoi :3 Tentunya masih setia menjomblo dengan para jomblo fni lainnya kak :v

Wkwkwk.. usulnya bagus juga tuh, kak. Pasti banyak yang mau daftar jadi member jomblo :v

Hmm.. gimana ya? Sepertinya begituu :3

Makasih pujiannya, kak. Iya, Aoi pasti sedang buyer tuh, jadi gak teliti... makasih koreksinyaa :)

Umm... oke, Kak.. makasih lagi sarannya^^ Iya tuh. Aoi sukanya nyeplos ke bahasa apapun yang Aoi tau. Maaf ya? :)

Hmm... mungkin pada saat itu Aoi sedang berpikiran soal Korea. Jujur, Aoi bukanlah K-Popers akut. Hanya sekedar tau sih :v Aoi sukanya satu orang tapi gimana gitu (?)

Iya deh, bakal Aoi kurangin ^^ Makasih Kak..

Iya, Aoi masih SMP. Jomblo masih panjang tapi jomblo pasti berlalu... Jika sudah saatnya :v

**Yovie-kun**

Umm... semoga saja lah :v Secara Naruto gengsinya tinggi sama cewek yang disuka :v

Yah, doakan sajalah :)

Wkwkkw... biar Aoi ambil serum anti overdosis ketawa dulu..~~ Hehew..

**Aoi Tsuzaki**

Kyaaa! Aoi punya kembaran! Kembaran nama depan... :v

Jangan-jangan kita kembar yang berbeda, kak (?) Loh..

Wkwkwk makasih, kak^^ Terimakasih sudah review^^

...

Itulah review dari fans-fans Aoi yang tersebar luas di nusantara ini #PD_kuadrat

Maaf ya kalau updatenya kelamaan atau semakin GJ :(

Sekali lagi Aoi mengingatkan akan update sekitar 2 minggu sekali. Maaf yaa :( Aoi juga inginnya secepatnya bisa menyapa kalian dengan fic ini tapi SiKon-nya tidak mendukung :(

Oke.. makasih bagi para _reviewer, silent reader, yang nggak log-in, yang belum sign-up, yang memuji, mengkritik, ataupun sekedar membatin dalam hati :)_

Tanpa kalian, Aoi nggak punya semangat menulis :)

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**Aoi Uzumaki**


	10. Reaksi

Terlatih Didului

Yang bikin: Aoi Uzumaki

Yang punya Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Ati-ati: Aura jomblo sangat terasa di fic ini, yang nulis jomblo –no ngenes!

...

Demi SpongeBob masuk Konoha terus ikutan perang ninja! Foto macam apa itu? Bisa gawat ceritanya jika satu sekolahan tahu foto Naruto dan Hinata tersebar di akun sosial media macam Instagram.

Belum pengikutnya Kiba sekitar 500 lebih dan didominasi teman satu sekolahan. Aduh! Bisa gawat nih ceritanya.

Otak Naruto jadi memberi sinyal malas, mules, dan mager [malas gerak] buat ke sekolah. Sialan. Apa kata dunia jika fotonya itu tersebar?

Okelah. Kalau misalkan pocky-nya kelihatan. Lah ini? Pocky-nya sudah nyaris habis! Jadi kesannya yah kalian pasti tahu..

CIUM [an]?

Down... down... down..

HUAPA INI?

**SabakuGaara_**

_Feel so good. Right, Naruto, Hinata?_

_KISS! KISS! KISS! _

_Taken by: Me _

_[PakeHP] [VSCOcam] [EfekSeperlunya] [JombloNesia]_

_[UzumakiHyuugaDay] [Yatta!] _

Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Ngapain coba? Bocah panda gak jelas asal-usulnya itu ikut-ikutan nge-post soal kejadian itu?

Di tempat lain nan jauh di mato, Hinata juga ikut merutuki Gaara. Luarnya aja super diem. Dalamnya? Sama kampretnya dengan Kiba.

Belum, pakai pamer segala kalau nge-foto pakai VSCO cam. Apa motivasinya coba? Taken by me pula! Pamer banget. Kalau Cuma nge-foto orang mah Aoi juga bisa. Eh.

Tapi, gambarnya diambil dari sudut yang bagus, sih. Efek-nya mantap pula. Nggak berlebih. Loh?

Parah. Like-nya sudah sampai 90. Oke! Kita semua tahu kalau fans Gaara memang sama menumpuknya dengan fans Sasuke. Tentu, sekali post bisa dapat ratusan like walaupun kiriman itu layak disebut 'sampah' masyarakat.

Suruhlah Sasuke membuat status FB: titik. Like-nya bisa 100+ Kmprt gak tuh?

Oke, permasalahannya adalah apa yang di-post. Bukan sampah sih. Tapi cukup bikin heboh tiga angkatan. Bukan karena romantis atau nggak etis. Tapi... bagaimana bisa Naruto yang terkenal jomblo akut itu difoto dengan adegan mirip ciuman gitu? Iya, jika melihatnya dengan teliti. Nah, kalau yang minus? Yah, adegan ciumanlah yang terpapar di gambar.

"Kmvrt... kmvrt.. kmvrt!" jerit Naruto dengan mata yang masih setengah kebuka. Karena masih ngantuk juga layar HP yang super silau.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Naruto membanting Zenfone-nya di atas kasur. Oke, teman-temannya sudah membuatnya kesal dan malu di waktu bersamaan.

_Bodoh!_ Naruto merutuki dirinya yang tak sadar kamera sedang terfokus padanya saat itu. Belum teman-temannya itu membuat trademark baru.

JombloNesia.

Demi Rabbids Invasion yang sering Aoi tonton! Setega itukah teman-temannya pada Naruto? Adakah sebutan lain selain JOMBLO? Oke, itu menyesakkan. Sangat.

Iris safir Naruto melirik ke arah jam beker yang setia nangkring di samping kasurnya. Kmvrt. Bentar lagi dia harus sekolah.

Ketemu Hinata dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ketemu Hinata sih tak apa, senang saja, tapi malunya nggak ketulungan.

Oke, pemikirannya saat ini ialah:

_Bagaimana jika Hinata membenciku? Oh.. aku akan hidup jomblo selamanya~_

Tentu itu sangat berlebihan. Tapi, arti terdalam dari kata itu adalah _aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu dan tak ada gadis lain selain dirimu._

Mungkin saja. Yah...

...

Hinata ingin sekali mengaku sakit demam dan tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah. Sayang, bayangan kata _bohong dosa_ dari kakak sepupunya saat jaman mereka masih polos membuatnya tidak jadi bilang.

Apa kata Ayahnya di Amerika nanti?

Tapi yang lebih horor..

Bagaimana jika ia bertemu Naruto nanti? Oh.. matilah.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Mau jungkir balikpun, Hinata tetap harus menghadapi apa yang ada di depannya. Yah kecuali satu hal. Jika ia betulan jungkir balik tentunya akan sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah.

Masuk akal? Mungkin tidak.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.40 pagi. Hinata harus menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan juga lainnya.

Huft, ia berharap berani jungkir balik betulan. Sayang, ia tak berani.

Saat menyiapkan seragam, Hinata merasa sebuah hawa dingin menyergap tubuhnya. Brr.. ternyata udara cukup dingin.

Sebelum lupa, ia siapkan jaket untuk dipakai nanti.

Hinata menghela nafas. _Oh semoga saja Naruto tak membenciku._

...

Naruto masih meringkuk malas di balik selimut. Tak peduli jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.15. Biasanya, jam segini ia akan bangun lalu membaca sebentar barulah bersiap.

Dering Zenfone yang tergeletak di sampingnya membuatnya sedikit mengangkat kepala –dengan terpaksa!

Tertera: _Sepupuku Yang Paling Cerewet dan KECEWEKAN!_

"Hm.." Naruto hanya bergumam kecil sembari mengangkat telpon itu.

"Tak ada semangatnya sama sekali! Katanya aja mau jadi inilah itulah.. kalau nggak ada semangatnya gimana?"

Kurama.

_Duh ini si cerewet dari goa apaan sih? Pagi-pagi udah ngoceh!_ Batin Naruto sebal.

"Ngantuk," Naruto beralasan.

"Puih! Cowok macam apa kamu? Bukan tipeku banget," ejek kakak sepupunya itu.

"Iya, emangnya situ tipeku? Nggak banget. Udah cerewet, tua pula!" Naruto balas meledek.

Naruto dapat mendengar geraman Kurama di ujung sana.

"Hah. Kapan Kyuubi balik lagi jadi peliharaanmu? Udah kelamaan di rumahku tau," Kurama mendecih kesal.

Naruto teringat peliharaannya –tepatnya milik ibunya. Dan juga terngiang-ngiang kejadian dimana Kyuubi buang TA1 sembarangan sehingga terinjak. Ew.. sensasinya.

Setelahnya, ia langsung SMS Kurama, menitipkan Kyuubi. Setahunya, Kurama adalah pecinta hewan sejati. Aman deh Kyuubi.

"Sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Tuut.. tuuut–" Naruto berbicara ala-ala operator.

"Baka! Cepat siap-siap. Ibumu menyuruhku mengantarmu ke sekolah! Jam 06.20 aku di depan rumahmu!" Kurama seolah memberikan petisi.

Sedetik kemudian, terputuslah hubungan telepon itu.

"Hah.. mungkin sedang PMS," gumam Naruto.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto memutuskan untuk bersiap sekolah. Alasan? Dua alasan terkuat.

Pertama, ia lebih memilih sekolah daripada kehilangan wajah tampannya bila di bogem oleh Kurama.

Kedua, hari ini ibunya pulang. Jika ketahuan membolos? Haha. Hancurlah wajah Naruto. Artinya? Ya bisa dihajar dua kali.

Mandi pagi. Gosok gigi. Sarapan roti. Njadwal lagi~ [dibaca dengan nada lagu di UpinIpin "bangun pagi-gosok gigi-basuh muke-main lagi"]

Setelah yakin semuanya lengkap terdaftar dan sudah masuk ke tasnya, Naruto segera memasukkan Zenfonenya ke dalam saku yang paling tidak disadari seseorang apabila ada razia yang dilakukan oleh pengurus OSIS yang bergerak dengan resenya.

Tunggu, gitu-gitu Naruto dulunya adalah pengurus OSIS! Tidak.. tidak!

Naruto tidak akan pernah menghina dirinya sendiri! NO!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.10. Artinya, dua menit lagi Kurama akan datang ke rumahnya. Menjemput sekaligus mengantar. Lho? Manakah yang betul?

Naruto baru merasakan udara mendingin saat ia selangakah dari pintu rumahnya. Lekas saja, ia membuka lemari kamarnya. Mengobrak-abrik tumpukan baju yang sudah apik ditata oleh para pembantu.

"Oh, sial! Jaketku rusak! Bodoh!" Naruto menepuk dahinya.

Baru sadar, jaket itu sudah musnah dari dunia ini semenjak robek dan tak bisa dijahit.

Oh, baguslah. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi Es Naruto Batangan setelah ini. Bagus.

_Tiin.. tiin.._

Entah bagaimana, Kurama sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan mobil yang berharga lebih dari 900 juta itu.

Naruto bergegas keluar rumah supaya kakak sepupunya itu tidak meninggalkannya. Hei! Cuaca sangat dingin dan sopir sialan itu sedang flu. Ah! Sepertinya Naruto harus mencari sopir baru yang lebih fit.

Tentu ia tidak mau berjalan kaki ke halte bus tanpa jaket yang melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang merangsak masuk dari celah sekecil apapun.

Kalian tahu? Jarak halte bus itu tidak sedekat jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Tobi!

...

Duduk bersandar di jok mobil. Manyunin bibir. Yang lihat? Ya sepet sih. Apalagi yang lihat yang punya mobil. Beuh, ingin rasanya menendang penumpang gelap ini keluar mobil. Biar saja mati membeku!

"Jangan manyunin bibir. Tambah jelek!" ejek Kurama dengan sadisnya. Oh, sepertinya wanita yang satu ini memang sedang PMS.

"Biar. Lagi pengen," ucap Naruto dengan asal. _Mood_nya benar-benar tidak bagus sekarang.

"Wajahmu ternyata benar-benar jelek, ya," Kurama mencoba memancing Naruto untuk marah. Soalnya, kalau Naruto tidak marah justru pertanda buruk.

Jangan-jangan... Naruto depresi terus gila terus masuk RSJ karena status jomblonya? Tidakk..

Ehm. Itu berlebihan.

"Hmm. Omong-omong bagaimana rencana pernikahanmu, _Nee-san_?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh tak nyaman bicara begini.

"Hmmm.. bagaimana ya? Adalah," Kurama nampak tersenyum. Naruto yang malah cemberut.

"_Nee-san _betulan mau nikah?" tanya Naruto. Yah, masalahnya, Naruto tahu jika Kurama dan calon suaminya baru pacaran satu tahun. Cukup kah?

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" balas Kurama setengah tertawa. Bingung juga. Kenapa Naruto bertanya begitu?

"Tapi kan baru satu tahun pacaran," sangkal Naruto. Jujur, ia tak suka bila lelaki yang akan menjadi suami Kurama kelak bakal menyakiti hati Kurama yang sekeras baja itu.

Kalau berhasil berarti kan lelaki itu jahat banget?

"Aku percaya kok sama dia. Kalau seorang cewek udah percaya pada cowok, maka rasa percaya itu nggak akan pernah tergoyahkan," kata Kurama. Mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau dia menyakitimu?" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Kan aku sudah percaya padanya. Percaya dalam segi apapun. Rasa percayaku nggak akan bisa semudah itu goyah hanya karena _negative thingking_," ujar Kurama dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku heran, wanita itu aneh atau bodoh sih? Semudah itu percaya," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke posisi yang lebih santai.

"Hei! Mendapatkan rasa percaya dari gadis itu susah!" sangkal Kurama. Bagaimanapun, ia bagian dari _wanita aneh dan bodoh_ yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Kalau cowoknya _playboy_ gimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku sih punya insting. Kalau yang lain, nggak tau ya," jawab Kurama enteng. Ralat, pamer.

Kurama melanjutkan aktivitas menyetirnya. Sementara, Naruto asyik menatap sekeliling jalanan.

...

_Fokus.. fokus.._

_Sekolah cari ilmu, bukan perkara!_

Hinata terus-terusan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hati seolah itu adalah mantra paling ampuh turunan ketujuh Harry Potter.

Semenjak insiden _instagram_ itu, Hinata entah mengapa jadi ingin menjaga jarak dengan teman barunya itu.

Tak tahukah mereka? Itu memalukan.

Hinata ingin sekali marah-marah sambil menyerukan:

_Iya oke! Aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun! Memang! Aku CINTA dia! _

_Tapi kalian jangan mentang-mentang sudah berpacaran jadi begini dong!_

_Kalau ingin kami pacaran tapi kami bukan jodoh bagaimana? Sakit!_

_Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan dia yang tak peka._

_Haruskah kalian menambahnya dengan dia yang akan membenciku?_

Hinata menggeleng. _Bodoh! _Tentu saja. Belum tentu Naruto membencinya, kan?

Ah.. tapi tetap saja. Ia terlalu takut menerima kemungkinan terburuknya.

Hinata hanya diam saat sebuah mobil meluncur lewat di sampingnya. Ia terlalu sibuk melamun dengan dunianya.

"Arigato _Nee-san!_"

Hinata benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia sangat mengenal suara milik seseorang yang sudah menghantui pikirannya yang kemana-mana.

Ia ingin ambil langkah seribu. Tapi ah... _eman-eman_! Udah sampai di depan sekolah!

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Hoft~ Untung sang pemilik suara sedang asyik berpamitan (?) dengan orang yang ia panggil _Nee-san_.

"Hinata!"

Hinata akan mati sekarang juga.

Rasanya, ia sangat ingin ditembak mati oleh.. ah kalau boleh _request_ ia ingin ditembak oleh Sehun saja.

Sayang, tidak bisa. Pemuda yang sedang memanggilnya itu terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan. Eh.

Demi Neptunus! Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang!

"Hinata! Kau jahat sekali, sih?" gerutu Naruto sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Hinata tertegun.

_Ternyata kalau sedang ngambek, Naruto sama unyu-nya dengan Sehun, ya. Ah.. kenapa jadi Sehun? .-._

Hinata sweatdrop sendiri. Ini Naruto! Naruto!

"Maa.. maaf Naruto, a.. a.. aku nggak maksud," Hinata hanya sedikit menyengir.

"Tetap saja.. Hinata jahat," Naruto malah semakin cemberut.

"A.. tidaaakk! Baiklah! Aku MINTA MAAF! GOMEN NARUTO!" Hinata kesal juga dengan Naruto yang merajuk.

"Hehe.. Aku bercanda Hinata! Kau lucu kalau marah," Naruto meringis.

Hinata merona sekaligus jengkel. Apa-apaan? Bercanda? Sial.

Lantas saja, Hinata menginjak kaki Naruto dan langsung melengos pergi. _Ugh! Menyebalkan!_

"Eh? Hinata! Maaf!" seru Naruto. Namun, Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

Saat sudah jauh, Hinata terkikik sendiri.

_Hihi. Biar tahu rasa! Giamana ngadepin orang merajuk!_

Tunggu sebentar... bukankah mereka sudah cocok sebagai pasangan? Pakai acara ngambek-ngambekan segala pula.

Oh.. tak tahukah kalian bahwa itu sangat manis? Aoi saja tak pernah merasakannya :3

...

Sampai di kelas, Hinata masih tidak mau bicara dengan Naruto. Membuat Naruto jengkel juga.

_Salah apa kalau aku mau bercanda?_

"Hinata! Maaf deh. Aku kan hanya ahn.. anu... emhh.. bercanda?" Naruto sedikit grogi saat mengucapkannya.

Hinata menatapnya tajam.

"Terus? Aku harus koprol gitu? Sambil.. sambil–" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat wajah Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. Begitu dekat.

Wajah Hinata yang putih nampak merona. Bertatapan dengan Naruto dengan jarak yang begitu dekat? Oh. Sensasinya...

"Maaf, oke?" ucap Naruto.

Kali ini, Hinata tak kuasa menolak permintaan maaf Naruto.

"Ahaha! Kalian ini! Jadian beneran, ya?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Diikuti tersangka lainnya yang membuat insiden itu terjadi.

"KIBA.. SASUKE.. GAARA?" pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

**TBC**

Yehe.. Aoi mau update sebagai penutup UTS yang sudah selesai kemarin! Yehet!

Oke.. saatnya membalas _review _dari para penggemar setia Aoi #tabok

**The KidSNo oppAI**

Syuddaaahhh

**DrunKenMist99**

Yah kurang lebih sih gitu :'v

**Syalala Lala**

Namanya juga Naruto :p Disuruh peka ya susah. Padahal udah di depan mata ya.. Haha. Kadang, memang ada cowok yang begitu. Contoh simpel: Naruto no _dobe_

Wkwk.. mereka masih bertoleransi sepertinya, jadi _upload_ nya nggak terlalu banyak. Hehew

Kalau paket pisah mahal Sasuke. Soalnya resiko-nya lebih besar. Ntar security yang jaga ditampol Sakura lagi.

Tapi kalau ambil paket lengkap peluk+cium SasuSai, diskon 70% hehe :3

Makasihh sudah nungguin :D :D

**Mr obsessive**

Waha.. imajinasi jadi lancar kah, Kak? Mau coba. Siapa tahu bisa tambah lancar nulis fic ini. Hehe

Iya, Aoi juga, kok. Soalnya Aoi di Jogja, terus JKT di Jakarta aduh XD

Semangat, kak! Semoga secepatnya bisa liat theater-nya :) Atau handshake mungkin? :D

**Aoi Tsuzaki**

Hehe~

Sabar yaa, kak^^ Soalnya ceritanya Naruto masih gengsi dan juga belum bener-bener tahu apa yang ada di hatinya...~~

**Yagami Kamito**

Yang strong ya, kak :D Maap, Aoi belum pernah pacaran :v jadinya nggak ngerti rasanya putus. Tapi pasti sama sedihnya pas Aoi lihat cowok yang Aoi suka (baca: cinta) sedang berdua dengan cewek lain. Hue.

Cek PM ya, kak. Ada disana.

**Yovie-kun**

Iya ya.. kok kekuatan batinnya kuat banget gitu :v Aoi juga penasaran nih. Wkwkw.

Siapp! Ini sudah _update _:D :D

Sudah di- pm ya, kak.

...

Yehet! Selesai sudah jemari Aoi membalas review para penggemar Aoi #duar

Wkwkkw~ Oh iya ini _update_ nya spesial edisi habis UTS. Hehehe~

Oke mohon reviewnya readers-san!

Arigatou Gozaimasu

**AOI UZUMAKI**


End file.
